Our Three Scars
by Lift the Wings
Summary: Well! Isn't this just hilarious!" he giggled madly, clapping his hands together, "we're three of a kind, aren't we? Brucey with his emotional scars? And you and I with our physical ones? This is just too good to be true!" Bruce/OC, partial JokerOC
1. Dr O'Riley

Okay, I just thought I'd try this out! _The Dark Knight_, amazing! Incredible! I've seen it twice already and I plan to see it some more! Heath Ledger was AMAZING!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to _Batman Begins or the Dark Knight_. I'm so sad.

Fair warning: My character may end up as a Mary Sue. She is not supposed to be, but definitions get so cloudy that I never can tell what character is a Mary Sue and what isn't. She isn't supposed to be like Harley Quinn or anyone else. Just a normal person with a problem from her past. K? Thanks. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Dr. O'Riley

I raised a finely arched eyebrow as I surveyed what was left on the Asylum's doorstep. I turned towards the streets, wondering if anyone in the enormous, bustling crowd seemed to notice. It was certainly an odd sight – I would have thought someone, _anyone_, would have noticed. But the crowd moved on, unconcerned with the trivial activities at the local nut house.

That's the way Gotham was. For the most part, everyone went their own way, not paying attention to anything that didn't have to do with them. Too many things had happened in this city that caused them to numb and shy themselves away from anything that could cause them pain. I couldn't always blame them – ignoring things had a tendency to keep one safe. But then things got boring. Everyone could use a little excitement.

With a slight shrug of my shoulders, I turned to my companion, a large, bulky man who did most of the heavy lifting and controlling of the patients named Mike, and inquired, the slight burr to my voice more prominent with amusement, "Well, personal delivery. I never would have thought."

"We have Batman to thank for this," Mike smirked, lifting our former patient, Carmine Falcone, over his shoulders and carrying him into the asylum.

I could only nod, not that he would see – he was in front of me, as I stared at the former mob boss's unconscious form, head lolling from side-to-side on Mike's back.

"You've been a hard man to catch," I giggled, checking his pulse, just to make sure Batman hadn't hurt him _too_ badly. I had seen some of Batman's work firsthand and, let me tell you, it was a miracle that Falcone was as fortunate as he was to have the injuries he had, and not worse ones.

"Doc, he can't hear you," Mike stated the obvious, casting me a glance over his shoulder, an amused smirk playing on his broad, pale face.

"I know," I replied with a slight smile and an innocent shrug, "but I have that habit, you know, of talking to my patients, conscious or not."

Mike chuckled and took Falcone to an available bed. He looked back at me after depositing him in a not-so-gentle manner, and inquired, "What do you want to give him?"

"Nothing for now," I replied, grabbing a chart and a pen, "he's nothing without his men, right? He shouldn't be much of a problem, I don't think." Then I took a step back – mentally – and remembered how he had been with Crane's hallucinogens. He seemed to have gotten a concentrated dose and would just talk and talk and talk about the Scarecrow, aka Crane. I looked back at Mike, who was waiting patiently for me to finish thinking, "Actually, let's tie him down to the table. I don't want anything to happen when he wakes up." I started to fill out the chart, but noticed a note on Falcone's chest.

"All right, I'll be around if you need me, Doc," Mike gave a slight wave, making short work with the restraints, and headed out of the room.

I made a slight noise with my throat, acknowledging his exit, and I picked up the note. Curiosity filling me, I read it, _To the accomplished care of Dr. O'Riley._

I smiled slightly, touched. I had taken over Arkham Asylum only months earlier, after Dr. Crane had his lapse of insanity, and had just put the finishing touches on it. Of course, now I was in debt and owed the bank at least a hundred grand, but the Asylum took a total three-sixty.

I had the rooms completely redone, the walls painted to a comforting, soft blue, the bars removed, that kind of thing. Now it looked like an old-folks home – which, granted, wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't look like the prison it once had. Flowers were in every room – in plastic vases for those who had a habit of cutting things with glass, televisions for those who weren't extreme cases. The grounds were landscaped and the wrought-iron gates were taken down and replaced with a friendlier entrance, one that didn't resemble the gates of Hell. Not quite the gates to Heaven, but the ones I'd replaced them with weren't too shabby.

I had completely changed the staff, getting more patient, more competent people to work with the patients, and not the cronies Dr. Crane had had. Those I hired would care for these people, not experiment with them. Pay attention to them, not ignore them for their faults.

You see, psychology had always been an interesting subject to me. I supposed it had to do with how and why people processed information the way they did, how some functions in the mind that performed normally for so many people could instantly turn and malfunction, why violence was the only form of expression for some. That sort of thing.

So, back to the present, I put the letter in my pocket and smirked at Falcone's unconscious figure. He was covered in bruises and I knew he got exactly what was coming to him. He wasn't the best villain I'd ever heard of – not that I'd heard of too many, I might add. But I had always thought his way of attacking people was kind of cowardly.

Only a few months before, when Batman was new to Gotham City, just like I had been, Dr. Crane – my former employer – found it ideal to spread a hallucinogenic gas through the city. That was the way he attacked, under an old potato sack – he had been cowardly, too.

And I had been there, in the midst of the city, scared out of my wits and not at my best psychologically (due to the gas). People had been running, shoving, trying to save their own lives and not help others. People leaving victims to their attackers when they knew full well that they could have done something to help. Chaos was everywhere. This is probably why most of the citizens of this city decided that it was best to stay out of anything that could _possibly_ lead them down a path of chaos.

I had been trying to find my way around in the dense fog that was created by the hallucinogen and the mass of bodies running in every direction when Dr. Crane himself came upon me. Well, on, with him on a horse and me under a hallucinogen, he was rather terrifying. I had no idea what to do in my state of panic, the chaos around me had been so overwhelming, when Batman had come to my rescue. He said nothing, but took me home to my one room apartment and made sure I was safe before he left.

Since then I had become fascinated with him, psychologically, of course (_but not strictly_, I smirked). What compelled a man to dress up as a bat and become a vigilante, a fighter for the justice the city deserved? Of course, it was probably some sort of trauma, I had figured analytically, but what kind? Was it physical? Emotional? Or was he just have a few cut wires here and there that had made him short-circuit? And I couldn't help but wonder if he was really as muscular as his suit made him out to be. That one I always thought with a small giggle of laughter, because if so, I couldn't wait to meet him. He was my side project – I was determined to figure out who he was and what it was that caused this 'transformation' for him.

I stood, casting a disappointed look at Falcone – who had disappeared when Crane released all of the Asylum's patients – disappointed at what he could have been, what he could have achieved with his life, before heading to my office.

My name – Dr. Mairéad O'Riley – was posted on the frosted glass of my door. I was twenty-six years old, directly from Ireland. I was five feet tall, with long, wavy, chestnut brown hair and matching eyes. My skin was fair, thanks to the weather in my green country. I was small, rather pretty, or so I've been told.

My office was warm and comforting, the walls painted a light peach color and the floor, dark blue carpeting. My desk was against the back wall, bookshelves lined every available piece of wall that window or door didn't cover and completely filled to the brim, and there were plants scattered here and there. I sat behind the desk in my large leather rolling chair – I went all out in redesigning the asylum, I thought I could afford going all out on my office as well.

I reached for a manila folder, ready to work on the records we had of Falcone – they needed updated since he had disappeared.

Only one other person I had ever met intrigued me psychologically as Batman did. I fingered the scar on my neck carefully – it had become an absentminded tick I had, nervous or angry, I took it out on my scar. It was always a light red color and I had always been self-conscious over it. It ran from my right jaw down to the top of my left underarm.

The man who did that to me was the most serious psychological case I had ever seen, even though I had no idea who he was. He had come out of the blue, with no name or no background that I was personally aware of. A stranger. With a knife. None of his 'work' made sense – the crimes he committed were random but somehow made sense to him, in a sick, twisted sort of way.

I winced as I thought of the way his knife had easily made its way down my body. I was lucky to get away with this scar and not more serious injury, but I remembered the incident incredibly well, and sometimes I dreamt of it.

That was partially why I had left Ireland in the first place. I could no longer go to work like I had every day of my life after that, even though the man had never once tried to return. The incident caused too much pain – the way I had been crushed against him, his knife placed firmly against my neck as he barked out orders to his subordinates, telling them to load the money into their getaway van, the way he easily trailed the knife along my skin – deep enough to cause blood to gush out in a trail after it, chasing the tip at incredible speed – when the police ordered for my release.

I finished my schooling without ever returning to work and took the first plane I could out of Dublin. America sounded like an ideal place to. I had chosen Gotham City because of my cousin. Rachel Dawes, the only cousin I had that was close to me in age and the only 'sister' I had ever had as a child – as all my siblings had been brothers, had found out that I was headed to America and called me to offer me a position at Arkham Asylum, pulling a few strings along the way. She had said, and I quote, "If you want to work with wackos, Gotham is the perfect place". So I came to the city.

Now, I rarely thought of the incident that brought me to Gotham, believe me. It was better to ignore it and get on with my life, which is what I did. I pretended that that day had never happened and it worked well for me. I got on with my life and succeeded in becoming the manager of the asylum, using my schooling to aid those who needed me.

But the scar was there and it always would be and I would never find out the identity of my attacker.

My desk phone suddenly rang and I hastily answered it, "Dr. O'Riley speaking."

"May!" the voice on the other end exclaimed excitedly, "I heard you got Falcone!"

"How did you find that out, Rach?" I inquired, confused.

"Oh, well, I have my sources," she answered with a laugh, "what are you gonna do with him?"

"Oh, tie him up, give him drugs, have my way with him," I laughed, "oh wait, I did that with him anyway before." I was still pondering her last comment – _'I have my sources_'. Could those 'sources' possibly be Batman? I had a feeling she was one of the few who knew his true identity. Maybe if I made a list of my cousin's friends, I could find out _who_ Batman really was, understand _why_ he did this…

Rachel laughed and said, "Right, I know how little you thought of him." Back to Falcone.

"He was a villain, no matter how poorly he did," I replied.

Rachel agreed and continued, "Well, good news, Harvey finally asked me out!"

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, knowing she had been trying to get Harvey's attention for the past month or so, ever since he had transferred to Gotham. I was just disappointed she got him first, when she finally introduced me to him. "Lucky," I commented, frowning.

"Thanks," she laughed, "I just thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't kill me for not telling you."

"I want details from this date," I demanded, "if Harvey is really as charming and handsome as he looks, I want to know."

Rachel agreed and said, "I'll let you get back to work – Harvey's waiting."

"Harvey's waiting," I mimicked in a childish voice, laughing along with my cousin and saying, "well, go have fun with your Harvey. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and returned to my paperwork, flipping on the television absentmindedly.

I caught a deep voice that I recognized from his many interviews on the news. I looked up and stared at the attractive face of Bruce Wayne, Rachel's childhood friend.

He was talking about some charity that he planned to donate to, miles away. My paperwork could wait.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

_**Hey, so how was that? Good? Please read and review! Please no criticism. Don't like it, don't read it. This was just a little background chapter on the main character. Oh, her name is pronounced 'Mah-read' but most people call her 'May'. K, thanks! ) Bruce is coming in the next chapter or two and the Joker will come in in a few more chapters! **_


	2. Lose a Bad Debt, Gain a Good One

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Dark Knight! Leave it to me to want to use them for my story! (

Anywho, I got put into a community about Mary Sues… didn't I say this _wasn't_ a Mary Sue?!

Sadie: Yeah, May's short lol. Actually that's how short _I_ am too. Lol. Glad you like this story!

inuhime313: Glad you like it – I'll post as soon as I can with this one!

a.f: I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you continue to read it!

Gab4eva24: I'm glad you like it. I try to make my characters as unique as possible.

a.dancing.blue.flame15: I'm glad you like this story!

Phantom Creedy Lover: Glad you like it!

Black Wolf-Dog: Glad you like it – I hope it stays interesting!

BlueEyedGunSlinger: Glad you like it. Yeah, I hate how everyone seems to dislike Bruce. What's to dislike?!

Shattered18rose: Glad you like it!

**_Warning: This chapter contains needles and shots. If you don't like this, be warned lol. Fair warning!_**

Chapter Two: Lose A Bad Debt, Gain A Good One

_I caught a deep voice that I recognized from his many interviews on the news. I looked up and stared at the attractive face of Bruce Wayne, Rachel's childhood friend._

_He was talking about some charity that he planned to donate to, miles away. My paperwork could wait._

Bruce was talking about an organization in South America that he was planning on sending about fifty thousand dollars for charity. He had a sincere look on his face, speaking truthfully and vehemently about the impoverished countries that he felt compelled to aid.

I smiled – he was helping people, just like I was trying to. He had that correct noble sense of justice that was so very endearing on him. I wanted to watch Bruce some more but Mike burst into my office with a rather panicked look on his face.

"Doc!" he cried, his eyes wide and sweat travelling down his forehead quickly in rivulets, "we've got a situation!"

"What is it?" I inquired, alarmed, leaping to my feet and hurrying around the desk, following after Mike, "who is it?"

I followed Mike, a sudden burst of energy surging through my veins, my heart pounding against my ribcage, suddenly very alert.

"It's Falcone," Mike replied, "he's awake and he's losing it! He's about to break free of his restraints!"

I burst into the room after Mike, hardly taking notice of Falcone, who was indeed thrashing about on the bed, struggling viciously with the leather restraints that bound him to the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs about the Scarecrow. He had kicked back several machines and probably ripped out all of his IVs by now.

Instead of holding him down – which I would have no strength to do myself, I headed purposefully to the medicine cabinets, retrieving a syringe and a bottle of a very high-strength sedative called secobarbital, which was mainly used for seizures. I hurriedly put the sedative in the syringe, calling out, "Hold him down!"

Mike and several other attendants were on Falcone's limbs, keeping him as stable as they could. I hurried up to Falcone and pushed the sleeve of his gown up. I pushed the syringe into his arm and let the sedative take effect.

It was quick, that's for sure. Falcone succumbed to the medicine and fell limply back onto the bed. I took several breaths, my head rushing from the adrenaline. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, staring down at Falcone with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," I turned back to Mike and the others with a smile, "that should hold him for now." The effects of the adrenaline were starting to wear off and I looked apathetically down at Falcone, "Double the restraints and make sure there's no way he can get out of there. He almost broke through these ones."

"Right away, Doc," Mike grinned, the effects of adrenaline evident on his face as well.

I smiled slightly and exited the room, headed back to my office. It was kind of exciting, dealing with extreme cases like Falcone. There was something about the rush of the moment thing, the unpredictable way the patients reacted, trying to think at the spur of the moment. Odd as it sounded, it was almost _fun_ dealing with the unpredictability of the most extreme patients. You could never tell when something was going to happen – you had to know exactly what they were planning on doing and how to counter it.

I looked at the television and pouted slightly – Bruce was gone. Some catchy commercial jingle was on that I was sure would be stuck in my head later was on.

"Bloody Falcone," I stated, annoyed, "if only he hadn't been flipping out, I could have kept watching Bruce." I stood in the center of my office, looking about at nothing in particular in thought.

_Ah well, _I thought with a slight shrug, _I need to go to the bank anyway._

I fought back a shudder, but knew it was an impossibility to avoid the trip. My days at the bank were over and what were the chances of the man being _here_ anyway? It was odd – having an irrational fear of banks.

But I took off my white lab coat and grabbed my purse, heading out of my office. I passed the secretary, an older, heavier woman with white and black streaked hair named Ilene, commenting, "I'm headed out to the bank, Ilene. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Dr. O'Riley," Ilene smiled placidly, her horn-rimmed glasses sitting on the brim of her nose, "we'll man the fort." Ilene was like a mother to the entire staff, kind to every patient and every person who decided to make their way into the asylum.

I smiled and left the building, deciding not to drive and just to walk over to the bank, which wasn't too far away. It was a nice day and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. I smiled along with them and entered the bank in a few minutes.

It was Gotham First National, a large elegant building with amazing architecture. The glass windows were tinted slightly, the floor was made of a smooth, golden marble, and there were even chandeliers. I had a feeling that the building was owned by the mob by the look of some of the CEOs, but I could never be sure – I never stayed there long enough to find out.

I took a deep breath, heading across the marble floor, my heels clicking lightly, towards the teller. The young man smiled pleasantly up at me, inquiring what could be done for me.

"Well, I need to put in a deposit – I need to pay off some of my loan," I replied, smiling pleasantly, shaking off my nervousness about being in this building. It reminded me faintly of the same one I had been in a few years ago.

The man looked at me with a pleasantly puzzled look on his face, "Scottish?"

"Irish," I answered smiling, slightly annoyed – no one could ever get my accent correct, "my name is Maíread O'Riley." I patiently spelled out my name for the man and he typed it in.

"Aren't you the woman who fixed up the crazy house?" he inquired politely.

"Aye," I replied, smiling pleasantly as he continued to work.

I rubbed my scar unconsciously, looking around the bank, staring at the different features of the building – the features that were so familiar to me from my previous encounters with banks.

The man's pleasant smile turned instantly to a perplexed frown.

"What?" I inquired, confused, "don't tell me I missed a payment?" I groaned slightly – here I thought I was doing rather well with the expensive payments.

"No, it isn't that, Dr. O'Riley," the man replied, looking up at me with a confused, surprised smile, "all of your debt has been paid off already."

I froze, raising an eyebrow in surprise, "That's no' possible. Who would have repaid it?"

"Well, we don't have records of _who_," the man replied hesitantly, averting my gaze, causing me to think, _of course he knows who it was,_ "but it _has _been repaid, in full, with interest."

My heart jumped – who would have had the money to do that? Of course I knew the answer, but why would he do that for me? He paid _all _of the money I owed, _and_ the extra!

I weakly managed a smile and a thank you, disappearing out of the bank as quickly as I could, my breathing labored.

There was only one person who would have that amount of money to pay off my debt, which was over a hundred thousand dollars, plus all of the extra interest that accumulated since I had gotten the debt.

Bruce Wayne.

The only thing was – _how_ was I ever supposed to repay him for the amazing deed he did for me? I was very flattered that this extremely handsome man helped me out, especially when he could have donated his money elsewhere.

I reentered the asylum in a daze, my thoughts centered around Bruce Wayne. Why was he so mysterious, so aloof, so standoffish, and yet this incredibly sweet, giving man at the same time.

"Dr. O'Riley!" Ilene exclaimed in an excited whisper, "you have a visitor!"

"I do?" I inquired softly, still focused on Bruce, "in my office?"

"Yes!" Ilene exclaimed, "you'll never believe who…"

"Thanks," I said, dazed, not really listening, as I moved off towards my office. I opened the door, stepping through the threshold and tossing my purse into an empty chair – at least, I thought it was empty.

"Do you usually throw heavy purses at your visitors?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice I had heard so often on television and felt my face growing entirely too red. I spun around and looked at the 'empty' chair, where _the_ Bruce Wayne was smirking up at me, holding my purse up as a peaceoffering.

"I am _so_ sorry," I mumbled, my face now what I was certain was an unbecoming shade of red, "Ilene told me someone was in here but I didn't let her tell me _who_. I feel awful… and incredibly stupid." I rubbed my scar unconsciously as I stared at him.

Bruce noticed this, his eyes flickering momentarily to my scar and a sudden questioning look moving into them, before his eyes returned to mine. He grinned slightly, causing my heart to flutter.

"Don't worry about it," Bruce stood up and I was taken aback at how incredibly handsome he was in person. I mean, yeah, he was amazingly good-looking on television, but real life was ten times better.

He was at least six foot two, _at least. _He was dressed in an Armani suit, with his thick chestnut hair slicked back slightly, handsome, chiseled features, a handsome smirk playing on his equally handsome face, and his warm brown eyes currently focused on my appraising ones.

I blushed, embarrassed at being caught checking him out. He didn't seem to mind – in fact, I thought I saw him do the same to me.

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Wayne," I said, flustered, gesturing to the chair he was just in.

"Please, call me Bruce," he said, sitting back down, "we _have_ met before."

"We have," I said, grimacing at the thought of one of the few times Rachel had brought me to see her best friend, "as I recall, the last time we met, I fell down several flights of stairs and broke my arm." It wasn't a very good last impression.

"You did," Bruce grinned, amusement twinkling in his warm eyes, "and I called the ambulance and waited with you until they came."

"Yes – I've never been more embarrassed," I said before refraining, "well, maybe _now,_ when I threw a purse at you. I'm sorry."

He waved it off, that handsome smirk still playing on his face.

"Well, if I can call you Bruce, you can call me May," I replied, smiling brightly.

"What about Maíread?" he inquired, pronouncing my name so flawlessly that I could just stare at him momentarily, surprised.

"I've been practicing," he admitted with a sheepish grin that I found incredibly endearing.

"Then of course you can call me Maíread," I replied with a laugh, feeling so at ease with him. "So," I smiled slightly, "what brings you here, Bruce?"

He grinned, sitting up in his seat and leaning towards me, "Well, I heard about all you were doing here and I wanted a personal tour… of the grounds." That amused twinkle was still there.

"Oh," I giggled slightly, "of course. And I just wanted to thank you," I turned serious, "there's no way I can ever repay you for what you've done."

"You've been doing exactly what I've been striving for," Bruce grinned, also serious, "trying to help those who need it the most. And if I can help, I will."

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice full of emotion.

"You're welcome, Maíread," he grinned, standing and extending his hand to me, "now, how about that tour?"

"Of course, Bruce," I smiled, accepting his large hand, feeling a slight charge of electricity pass through us.

I looked up, meeting his gaze, realizing he felt it too. I smiled.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

_**So how was it? How was their meeting?! Please read and review, any ideas are welcome, but criticism is not. Thanks! **_


	3. Interacting with the Prince of Gotham

inuhime313: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks!

Black Wolf-Dog: Glad you think it's interesting! Yes, I can't wait for the Joker either. )

BlueEyedGunSlinger: Glad you liked the chapter! Oh Lord, I would love to have a Bruce Wayne too! Lol

Sadie: Glad you liked the chapter! I know, The Dark Knight was so amazing!! You're story was really good too!

Captain Tuddle: Glad you like the story! Yeah, I like to be able to hear accents too when I read. I've done that, too, pretend I have an accent lol.

Onetreefan: Glad you like the story! Lol, her name is pronounced 'Mah-read' – lol that's why people call her May. )

i.forgive.you: Glad you like this story, and my other ones too! Appreciate it! )

Hermonine: Glad you like the story!

Chapter Three: Interacting with the Prince of Gotham

"_Of course, Bruce," I smiled, accepting his large hand, feeling a slight charge of electricity pass through us._

_I looked up, meeting his gaze, realizing he felt it too. I smiled._

I tried to remember how to function properly – which isn't easy when the Prince of Gotham has your arm wrapped in his – and led Bruce out of my office.

"So," I began, relieved that I remembered how to do _something_ in his presence, "what would you like to see?" I couldn't help but look up at his face as often as I could – without being too suspicious, of course – and admiring everything about his smooth, handsome chiseled features. He had to be on the world's top ten hottest men list.

"Everything," Bruce answered, looking down at me, his eyes sparkling as he smirked, "the grounds, the patients, the rooms."

"Okay, so basically the entire facility, aye?" I smiled up at him, giggling slightly. I couldn't help but giggle – that's how my laughs came out around handsome men – no joke.

"Aye," Bruce mimicked my accent perfectly – though a bit deeper in tone, thankfully. Any other person mocking my accent would have gotten on my nerves, but I couldn't force myself to get mad at Bruce.

"All right," I smiled, leading him past Ilene, who was staring at our interlinked arms, shell-shocked. Her jaw was practically resting atop the many folders she had yet to file.

She gave me a look that said _'you are going to spill everything about Bruce Wayne when he leaves!'_ I just laughed to myself, promising myself to do just that when he left.

Our tour was one that any professional who was proud of their work would give. And even at times when I thought I was being a little cocky about my progress with the building and upkeeping, Bruce just continued to smirk that sexy little smirk he had and added witty comments where he could. He definitely wasn't as air-headed as the press sometimes made him out to be. There had to be a good reason why he had blown up his own home, there just had to be! I still couldn't understand why he had to use his aloof persona when interacting with the media and everyone else for that matter. I much preferred the talkative, intelligent Bruce Wayne to his standoffish counterpart. Several times he had me trying to catch my breath from laughing.

I led him down one corridor, my brow furrowed in concern. These were where our most difficult patients were held. Falcone was one of the most prominent.

I wanted to walk past his room – I didn't want to show Bruce these kind of cases. Somehow it felt like I failed them because I couldn't do much to help them with their diagnoses.

But he came to a halt in front of the window and stared, expressionlessly, at the writhing figure of Carmine Falcone. The meds had obviously worn off. I caught a nurse passing by and informed her to give Falcone a dose of sedatives, quietly.

"Falcone," Bruce said, his voice startlingly gruff and so different from his normal voice that I could only stare at him, surprised.

It was then that he seemed to remember I was there, because he looked down at me and smiled, his eyes shining like before, and commenting, "I heard Batman brought him in for you."

I raised an eyebrow at how quickly his voice had changed, but shook my head – it was _probably_ nothing, "Yeah. It's nice when they're delivered right to your door!"

Bruce and I shared a laugh as we hurriedly moved past Falcone's now slump, sedated figure.

"Well, I'm glad he took my advice," Bruce smirked slightly.

I looked up at him, surprised, and smiled, "You know who Batman is?" It seemed that everyone I knew knew who he was. There must be some correlation… both Rachel and Bruce knew who he was, so he must be a mutual friend of theirs…

"I'm one of the few," Bruce admitted, smiling as we exited the stuffy asylum and began crossing the grounds, "what do you think of our Caped Crusader, since we're on the subject?"

We stopped walking near a flower garden near the gates – a few of the patients were milling around, interacting with each other, playing games, and that sort of thing; some even came to inspect Bruce and I.

Interestingly enough, Bruce was very pleasant with the patients, taking their questions and surprised looks in stride.

I smiled brightly, even more impressed with him than I had been before. And even more confused at why he kept his sweet side hidden – though I had the privilege, I noted thankfully, of being allowed to see it.

"I think he's amazing," I replied, smiling up at Bruce brightly, sincerely, "he saved my life once. It may be a little unusual that he saves people dressed as a bat, but if that's what he needs to do to keep the peace, then that's fine with me."

Bruce flashed me a brilliant smile, causing my heart to skip a few beats, as he stated, "I'll tell him you said that. He likes to hear that kind of encouragement."

I smiled slightly, a blush rising on my face – which had been a constant, annoying occurrence ever since he had arrived, "Doesn't everyone?"

He grinned down at me, "Yes, they do." He glanced at his watch and frowned slightly.

_Lord, he still looks good, even when he pouts!_ I thought breathlessly.

"Well, I need to get back to work," he sighed, rather annoyed, looking back at me and casting me a half-grin.

"Oh, yes, of course," I said, hoping I didn't sound too disappointed. I completely and thoroughly enjoyed being in his company – more than any other man I'd ever met.

"You've done an amazing job with this place," Bruce stated, taking my hand and kissing it. I had the feeling that he _did_ hear my disappointment.

I automatically giggled and felt a blush rising. "Thank you, Bruce," I smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back at me and headed through the gates, leaving me – metaphorically I hoped – in a pile of mush on the other side.

I glided back into the asylum, where Ilene immediately attacked me with questions about Bruce Wayne, a subject which I was all too happy to discuss.

BRUCEWAYNEBRUCEWAYNEBRUCEWAYNE

That night, Batman pulled his Batmobile into the pseudo-batcave (as the original was still under construction). Alfred was waiting for him as usual. As always, Bruce wished – as he pulled his 

cowl off and tossed it onto the table nearby – that it wasn't his elderly butler that waited up for him at night. Not that he didn't love Alfred – he had become basically a father to him, after all.

Alfred was smiling kindly at his boss, retrieving the cowls, "Evening, Master Wayne. I finished preparing those invitations, as you asked."

"Oh great," Bruce grinned, removing his suit – a moment that, if May would have known about, she would have been there in a heartbeat, "good. I knew you'd come through for me, Alfred." He patted the old man on the shoulder in thanks.

"Of course I would," Alfred sounded rather offended at the thought, "shall I mail them tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Bruce replied, grinning, "you're sure you spelled her name right? I know it's kind of hard to pronounce… and spell… the 'i' has that little accent thing on it…" He lifted the piece of evidence that the police officer, Lieutenant Jim Gordon had given him.

"It's called an acute accent," Alfred commented knowledgeably, before continuing matter-of-factly, "I just wrote it how you had written. So how did your meeting with her go?"

Bruce was dragged out of his train of thought and looked up at Alfred, confused, "Huh?"

"Dr. O'Riley," Alfred answered patiently, "how did it go?" He was too used to Bruce being in his own little world to get annoyed by this.

"Better than I expected," Bruce grinned broadly, "I hope she likes parties."

"I'm sure she does, Master Wayne," Alfred replied, walking up behind him and surveying the latest criminal's piece of evidence, "what's this?"

"We have a new criminal on the streets," Bruce sighed, lifting up the playing card, "hopefully he won't be much of a problem."

Alfred surveyed the card, his brow furrowing as he deduced, "He's calling himself 'the Joker'?"

Bruce nodded slightly, setting the card down and leaning back in his chair with a sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He grinned up at Alfred, "I'm headed off to bed."

"You and I both, sir," Alfred smiled, following Bruce to the Lamborghini to head back to Bruce's penthouse.

BRUCEWAYNEBRUCEWAYNEBRUCEWAYNE

I returned to my apartment – the same one Batman had returned me to when I needed shelter a few months ago – and stretched out of the couch. I still felt as though I was floating on air after my meeting with Bruce.

As excited as I had been, I proceeded to tell Ilene, Rachel, my aunt – even calling long distance to tell my mother – about my meeting with the dashing, handsome prince. They had all been exceedingly willing to listen, which led me to talk about him _even more_.

I smiled, thinking about him. Of course, he had been exactly as I hoped he was; sweet, handsome, witty.

I turned on the television and flipped on the local news. I sat back on the comfy blue leather couch and kicked my feet up, relieving my feet of my heels.

"_Today, another bank has been robbed,_" the newscaster said.

I rolled my eyes – that didn't surprise me. Usually they stopped airing the bank robberies in this city – they were too much of an occurrence to make any big dent.

"_Gotham First National was the target today,_" the newscaster reported, causing me to sit up in my seat, ignoring my tomcat – a black cat with bright blue eyes I named Riley on my lap, and my chestnut cat named Clara, as they vied for my attention and food.

That had been the bank I had been in! Not a few hours earlier, I had been in that bank for a few minutes. Thankfully, because of Bruce, I wasn't in there longer. I rubbed my scar, remembering just how close to a repercussion I would have been in if I would have stayed that extra few minutes.

"_The robbers wore clown masks, and carried automatic weapons_," the reporter stated, "_and – unlike our normal robberies – these men killed several clerks in the process._"

I felt sick to my stomach as they showed images of those who had been killed – the young man I had been talking to earlier was one of them. I continued to rub my scar as I tried to keep down the bile that was rising in my throat.

"_We're still not sure who is in charge of these heinous acts, but – rest assured – Batman will figure it out and have them behind bars in no time_," the reporter said, "_in other news, we have an interview with the mayor of Gotham City, discussing his appointment of Harvey Dent as District Attorney, and how he thinks this White Knight is doing_."

I turned the television off, my mind and body numb. According to the report, the attack had occurred only a few minutes after I had left the bank. I thanked God for my good luck and mourned those who had been killed in the senseless act.

I shook my head. I couldn't dwell on the fact that I could have very easily been one of those victims. I was just thankful that I hadn't been.

I stood and entered the kitchen. It had been a shame what had happened, but unfortunately, that was an all too frequent occurrence in this city.

If I wasn't paying attention, I was sure Riley and Gabe would have chewed my legs off by now. I turned to them and said, "You know, guys, if I was a little older, I would be a crazy cat lady for sure."

I prepared my dinner – and my cats' dinners – and headed to the couch again. I had some paperwork to keep up on – namely Falcone's file, which I hadn't gotten an opportunity to edit when Bruce came. I smiled at the thought of him and flipped open a file. I had a long night ahead of me.

BRUCEWAYNEBRUCEWAYNEBRUCEWAYNE

_**Please read and review!! Thanks!! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Trust me, the Joker is coming soon! I don't just want to throw him in there all willy-nilly! I have a plan for him, if no one's figured it out yet!! Oh, and the cats' names, lol, does anyone know where they come from? Bonus points in the shape of your favorite Batman man for those who do! But only if the man is Bruce, Harvey, or the Joker! Lol!**_


	4. Parties and RunIns

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Dark Knight_! Sadly. Ugh, Christian Bale is sooo hot why can't I own him?!

Inuhime313: lol yeaah, I just thought he should be pretty flirty, lol.

Onetreefan: Glad you like the story!

I.forgive.you: Yep, those were the cat names lol. Glad you like the story and are interested in reading this.

Whatever Makes You Break: lol Sharing brains is good sometimes lol. Yep, those were the cat names lol.

Generaljess: Glad you like it! Yeah, I know that was a problem, that she's her cousin, but it could lead to good plot lines. Thanks for the review though!

Sadie: Glad you like this!! He rocks my socks big time!! :D

Bunny94: Glad you like the story!

Bobby Rae: lol Joker rules! :D Thanks for the cat names lol.

Black Wolf-Dog: Glad you like the chapter! Oh, the cats were from a few of my other stories! I want Bruce and Batman too! Lol

LOPE: I wonder when she will too! Lol

Rayven Storme: Thank you so much for this review!

Johnnyfan122: lol Glad you like it! :D

_**lol I had a dream last night that the Joker was after me and every time I woke up and then fell back asleep, the dream just kept going!! lol :D Joker! WOOOO!!**_

Chapter Four: Parties and Run-Ins

_I prepared my dinner – and my cats' dinners – and headed to the couch again. I had some paperwork to keep up on – namely Falcone's file, which I hadn't gotten an opportunity to edit when Bruce came. I smiled at the thought of him and flipped open a file. I had a long night ahead of me._

BRUCEBRUCEBRUCE

The next morning, I headed back to the Asylum, dressed in a pair of dressy black dress pants and a pink blouse. I tiredly dumped the stack of files on Ilene's desk. She looked up at me with over the top of her glasses, staring at the stack and then looking back up at me.

"Long night?" she inquired calmly. I'm sure there were bags under my eyes from a lack of sleep. Of course, I would never blame Bruce for taking up my time at work – if he hadn't I would be sorely disappointed and floating around, completely work-consumed for the rest of my life.

"Yeah," I replied wearily, leaning against the counter, "you wouldn't believe how much there was to write. And I kept getting distracted by…"

"Mr. Wayne?" Ilene guessed – correctly, of course, Bruce had been on my mind all evening. His warm, passionate eyes, his cocky, sexy smirk, his build, everything about the handsome man consumed my thoughts all evening. I had to go back several times and erase where I had written _Bruce _instead of the name I was supposed to.

I smiled sheepishly, "Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, if I were younger, I'd be thinking the exact same things you are," Ilene laughed, causing me to join in.

"Scarily enough, I _can_ picture that," I laughed. Honestly, I could picture it – the grandmotherly woman being all over the younger, attractive man.

"You know me too well," Ilene laughed slightly.

"Well, if anything interesting springs up, let me know," I stated, heaving the enormous stack up again.

"It already has," Ilene replied, smiling, amused.

I gave her an inquisitive look, but the elderly woman just laughed. I shrugged and carried the stack to my office. I set the bundle down and almost missed the crisp, ivory envelope sitting on my desk.

I lifted it up and in elegant script was _Maíread O'Riley. _I looked up, confused, towards my door. If Ilene put it there, she would have said something. So how did it get here?

Shrugging it off – albeit uneasily – I opened the envelope. I pulled out the equally crisp, ivory, gold-engraved paper.

'_You have been cordially invited, as the guest of honor, to an evening event to celebrate your achievements with Arkham Asylum. Please arrive promptly at 7 pm, this evening.'_

I fought the urge to hyperventilate as I studied the address – it was Bruce Wayne's penthouse. Aside from spending thousands of dollars on me to pay off my debt, he was throwing me _a party_.

And I had nothing to wear.

I let out a slight string of curses in my native tongue and hurried back to the front counter, "He's throwing me a party, Ilene! _A party!_"

Ilene laughed and raised an invitation of her own, "I know, Dr. O'Riley. And you're going to be there."

"How, Ilene?" I inquired, desperately, "the last time I went to anything where I needed to dress up importantly was my brother's wedding a few years ago. I don't have anything to wear!" I paused and calmed myself down, inquiring mostly to myself, "Why is he doing all of this for me?"

"Because he probably fell for your Irish charm," Ilene replied, ever calm, "now," she moved around the desk and put a comforting, motherly arm around me, "why don't you just leave Dr. Carter in charge of things here and you take the day off? Go shopping with your cousin and pick something out to wear tonight – knock Mr. Wayne off his feet?"

I raised an eyebrow and let a smile flood my face, "Thanks, Ilene – that's a great idea." I paged Dr. Carter, who was my 'second-in-command', so to speak, before inquiring, "How do you think Bruce got these things in here in the first place?"

"Honey, he has more money than he knows what to do with," Ilene replied furtively, "do you think he wouldn't be able to get in here if he wanted to?"

I laughed, unable to see this passionate playboy – well, passionate when he _wanted _to be – doing anything remotely related to breaking into my office.

Dr. Carter approached me and I smiled. He was very attractive – nearly 6'3 with chocolate hair and matching eyes – and I had always had the tiniest crush on him. Though, now that I met Bruce, I was focusing more on Bruce. He grinned slightly, "What's up, Doc?"

I rolled my eyes – that got old real fast, but laughed, "I need to do some emergency shopping and pick up something to wear for a party tonight."

"This party?" Carter held up an invitation as well with a grin.

"Yes, that one," I smiled, glad I would know _some_ people at this party – I had assumed it would be most of Gotham's elite, but if some of my own friends were there, it would make everything a little easier, "wanna run the place while I'm gone?"

Carter gave me a 'do you really have to ask?' look, causing me to giggle and thank him. I hurriedly returned to my office and called Rachel.

"Rach, Bruce is throwing me a party tonight," I said, "I need a dress. Quickly."

"No problem," Rachel replied, before going on in a distant voice – not to me, "Harvey, May is panicking. We need to go shopping."

I heard Harvey laugh and suddenly he was on the phone, "Hello, May."

I smiled slightly and replied, "Hello Harvey."

"Rachel says you're panicking," he replied, amused, "is this true?"

"Well, the last time I had to dress up for anything remotely as big as this was my brother's wedding a few years…"

"All right," Harvey chuckled, "you _are_ panicking." I heard him give his consent to Rachel to leave work early. Rachel returned to the phone and said, "All right, let's go."

BRUCEBRUCEBRUCEBRUCE

Bruce was sitting in the new Batcave, sitting at a large desk filled with computers. He had his fist balled up under his chin, his eyes drooping slightly with weariness. He, like May, had had a long night. Of course, being Batman, it was a usual, expected event. Usually he was falling asleep at work, during meetings, but he decided to blow work off all together.

Alfred approached Bruce and smiled slightly at the glazed look that his boss had. "Long night?" he inquired sympathetically.

"As always, Alfred," Bruce replied, refocusing his eyes on the screens, where Rachel and May were walking down the streets, talking animatedly, "she coming?"

"How could she not?" Alfred replied, "the party is for her. Anyway, I called her office, and a lovely sounding woman said she had gone out shopping for a gown." He looked at the screen and watched May for several seconds, before looking back at Bruce with a smirk, "I can see why you wanted to throw a party for her."

Bruce looked up at Alfred, trying to scowl, but allowing a grin to slip through, "Do you?" He looked back at the screen, before frowning and turning back to Alfred, leaning back in his chair, "The Joker's getting bolder, Alfred."

"What are you going to do about it, Master Wayne?" Alfred inquired, taking a seat beside him.

Bruce looked back at the screen, "I don't know. But I can't let myself get too attached to her, Alfred. It would be too dangerous for her."

Alfred looked back at the screen and raised an eyebrow, watching Bruce, "I think it's a little late for that, don't you?"

Bruce looked back at him, his brow furrowed in contemplation, before turning back to the screen, where Rachel and May disappeared into a store.

BRUCEBRUCEBRUCEBRUCE

Now in a pair of comfortable Levis, a royal blue shirt, and flats, I entered JC Penney with Rachel. She was attending the party this evening, Harvey as her escort.

"So, how was your date with Harvey?" I inquired as we headed back to the formal dress section of my favorite store – who cared where it was from, as long as it was nice?

"Amazing," Rachel was smiling and flipping through the dresses, "he was charming, handsome, witty – everything I thought he would be." She was exactly the way with Harvey as I was with Bruce.

Amusingly, she had known Harvey longer than I had known Bruce. Then again, I always _did_ subscribe to the idea of love at first sight, but that was from an overexposure to romance novels.

"I'm happy for you, Rach," I replied, smiling, "where'd he take you?"

"Antoni's," Rachel replied with a smug smile.

My eyebrows raised, "Really? That's a very expensive restaurant. He must really like you." I would _love_ to go to Antoni's but I hadn't been lying when I said how expensive it was.

"I hope so," Rachel replied, holding up a dress and handing it to me, "and besides, Bruce _owns_ that restaurant. If he likes you as much as I think he does, he may take you there."

I smiled slightly, my heart fluttering at the idea of Bruce asking me to go to dinner. "That would be awesome," I said, searching the racks for a gown that would knock him off his feet.

BRUCEBRUCEBRUCEBRUCE

After spending the day – and a large portion of cash I had on me – I headed back to my apartment to get ready for the party. I skirted past a bank, keeping a wary eye on the place. Suddenly, a group of men hurried out of the bank, all wearing clown masks. I jumped back in surprise, but they paid no attention to me.

Except for one, who had bumped into me, causing me to drop my bags and papers in my hand. He was tall and lean, in an off-blue suit, the mask still covering his face. I could see his hair, slightly stringy and with a greenish tint.

I held my breath, my heart racing, as he reached down and picked up my belongings. He shoved them into my arms and then he cocked his head to one side and surveyed me. I could see his eyes flicker to my scar, causing me to immediately bring my hand up and cover it as best I could.

His eyes flicked back up to mine and I saw the briefest hint of something flash through his eyes, before one of the other panicked thugs cried, "Come on, man! We gotta get out of here!"

The man just tilted his head towards me again and dove into the getaway van as a number of police cars pulled up in front of the bank.

One door opened and an older man with chocolate hair – peppered with silver, a matching mustache, and concerned gray eyes approached me.

I must have looked like a panicked statue, because he grasped my arm and squeezed it gently, "Ma'am, are you all right?"

I looked up at him, my eyes wide, and inquired, "Huh?" I looked back in the direction that the getaway van had sped off. I looked back at the police officer.

"I asked if you were all right," he replied patiently, "my name is Lieutenant Jim Gordon. Were you in the building when the Joker robbed it?"

I turned to him and shook my head slightly, shaking my thoughts back to the present situation. I turned and focused on Gordon's kind eyes, "No, no, I just bumped into one of them."

"You're lucky then," he sighed, walking me over to his police car, "could you tell me what the man you bumped into looked like?"

I gave him as good a description as I could of the man I ran into and he thanked me profusely. "That gives us a little," he stated.

"A _very _little," I concurred, smiling slightly.

"Well, thank you again, Dr. O'Riley," he smiled slightly, turning to his officers.

"How did you know my name?" I inquired, slightly surprised.

"Doctor, when you've met Bruce Wayne, you automatically become known throughout the city," he replied with a warm, if not frazzled smile, "and try not to let this run-in ruin your night."

I thanked him, but couldn't get the robber's deep, cold eyes out of my mind.

_**Oooh, how was that? Thank you for reading! Please, please, please review!! Thank you! Ooh, and anyone know who was in the mask? Lol. I'm sure you all do! By the way, anyone know who Carter is?! :D  
**_


	5. May's Party Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own _Batman Begins, The Dark Knight_, or anything Batman related. Crap. If I did, welllllllll, I would own Christian Bale, Batman, the Joker, Harvey Dent… HECKS YEAHHH! They're hot! Lol

JohnnyFan122: I'm glad you like it!! Thanks!

Sadie: Yeah, she did! Thanks! Glad you like it!

Black Wolf-Dog: Yay! Joker! Glad you like it!

Vanafindiel: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad you like the story! And it's pronounced Mah-read.

Inuhime313: Yes, yes, that is annoying – being in love with the sexy rich guy and getting a good-looking mad man too. Glad you like it!

Cheshire Dreaming: Yay! Glad you like the story! Lol as for the other story, that's awesome – I'd do the same lol.

Shattered18rose: lol glad you like it! I'm going to enjoy the party scene myself.

Vivalina: lol I liked that moment too. There are some scenes I write that I just love! Thanks! Yep, that is Carter from ER. He's cute!!

Kaytieorndorff: Glad you like it! Joker yay!!

_**By the way, this story IS going to follow **_**the Dark Knight**_**, but this is a few months or so before that. So the party with Harvey will be in here later, but I couldn't resist throwing the Joker at May. )**_

Chapter Five:

"_Doctor, when you've met Bruce Wayne, you automatically become known throughout the city," he replied with a warm, if not frazzled smile, "and try not to let this run-in ruin your night."_

_I thanked him, but couldn't get the robber's deep, cold eyes out of my mind._

I knew those eyes. Somehow, somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind, I knew those eyes. I suppose it wasn't that important, if I couldn't remember it easily, but it unsettled me.

In a daze, I entered the asylum and approached the counter. Ilene was on her feet immediately and Carter came out of nowhere. They both led me to a chair and forced me to sit down.

"What's wrong guys?" I inquired, shaking my head in an effort to rid those eyes from my mind. I looked up at them and they both looked at each other, concerned, before looking back at me.

"Are you all right, May?" Carter inquired gently, "you weren't moving for about ten minutes today."

"What do you mean?" I inquired, confused.

Ilene nodded to the television screen in the waiting room, where today's events were playing over and over again. From a helicopter's point of view, I saw myself standing in front of that bank, in front of the man with the cold eyes.

I looked back at them and they were watching me with concerned eyes. I smiled slightly and replied, "I'm all right now. I was just a little freaked out. That guy's eyes were so… cruel." I shrugged slightly, the feeling still gnawing at me that I had seen those eyes before, "But I'm better now."

Carter grinned crookedly and said, "All right, I need to get back to work." He moved off, only after patting me slightly on the shoulder.

Suddenly, the front doors opened and a man ran in. I jumped to my feet, prepared to handle some sort of psychological trauma, until I noticed it was Bruce. My heart fluttered quickly as I saw the concern etched on his face.

He approached me quickly and took my arms in his hands. I blushed at the contact.

"I saw what happened today," he said, "are you okay? You could have been killed." His concern pleased me immensely.

That and the fact that I _could _have died caused me to hug him impulsively. It took half a second for him to respond to my hug and he hugged me just as tightly as I hugged him.

I pulled away almost as quickly as I latched onto him – immediately missing the feel of his body against mine and the seemingly electrical charge that pulsed through me from head to toe – and blushed, mortified.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce!" I gasped quickly, "I mean, we hardly know each other and that was rude of me…"

An amused chuckle from Bruce immediately shushed me. I giggled slightly, still blushing and put my hand timidly on his arm, "Thank you, for coming to see if I was all right." I bit back the urge to tell him how much it really meant to me – I didn't want to sound like some sort of stalker, though I doubted if I would be the only stalker of Bruce Wayne.

"I was worried," Bruce admitted, "those were the Joker's men. They're dangerous." He looked me over once and sighed, before pulling me into another hug.

I didn't know what was going on – well, I knew perfectly well what was going on at _that_ moment; _Bruce Wayne_ was hugging me, and I liked it – but what I didn't know was how quickly I came to like him. I had met him just one day earlier – aside from the other times I had met him when we were younger – and already I was strongly attached to him.

I hugged him back and looked over at the television, my cheek pressed against his muscled chest. I saw the man that bumped into me pick up my belongings and hand them back to me. That was as much as I moved during that entire episode.

"That's weird," Bruce stated, his voice reverberating through my body, causing me to smile and stifle a giggle, "the Joker must employ some good-hearted crooks."

I giggled slightly and pulled away from Bruce, turning the television off. "He must," I replied, smiling, and retrieving my gown.

I turned to see Bruce smirking that endearing, sexy smirk of his. I turned away to hide my smile and blush.

"That for the party?" he inquired, gesturing to my dress.

"Of course," I replied, smiling, "I don't normally go out and buy a dress for no reason." His chuckle sent my heart fluttering again.

"Right," he replied with a grin, "are you sure you want me to throw this tonight? I could change the date, if you were upset from earlier."

I smiled, touched at his concern, "No, I'm fine, Bruce. I'll be at your penthouse at seven, in this," I held the bag up, "and no clowns are going to stop me."

He smirked again and took my hand in his. The touch of his rough, callused hands sent a shock – not unpleasant at all – through my spine. I smiled up at him as he kissed my hand just as he had the day before. And, just as the day before, my hand tingled from the warmth of his lips.

"I'll see you tonight," he grinned, turning and leaving.

I smiled and sighed happilt, the eyes of the man completely forgotten as Bruce's face swam in my mind. Ilene approached and stated with an all-knowing smirk, "Dr. O'Riley, you'd better head home and get ready for your party."

"Yeah, it's going to take me a while," I replied, glancing at the clock on the wall – 3:30, "well Ilene, I'll see you at the party!"

"Let me see your dress," the grandmotherly woman demanded.

I laughed and let her peek at the dress. She smiled brightly and replied, "Perfect. He'll love it." I smiled – Bruce's undivided attention was what I would be striving for that evening; hopefully I would get it.

BRUCEBRUCEBRUCEBRUCE

I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection in the mirror once more before I exited my trusty royal blue Bonneville. The valet – a young boy of about sixteen – took my keys with wide eyes and a goofy smile, and with a triumphant smile I knew it wasn't my car.

_Good, I can't wait to see Bruce's reaction then_, I thought to myself, as the doorman held the door open for me. I took my time to the elevator – I didn't want anything to ruin my dress or my hair – and finally rode it up to the top-floor.

With a deep breath, I smiled as the elevator door opened. An elderly gentleman smiled slightly at me, bowing, "Dr. O'Riley, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, thank you," I smiled slightly, "it's nice to meet you…?"

"Alfred, doctor," he replied with a grin, "I'm Master Wayne's butler."

"Oh," I smiled, "then it's very nice to meet you, Alfred."

He led me through the room, presumably leading me to Bruce, "I'm sure you're wondering how I knew who you were? Well, Master Wayne talks about you – quite a lot, if I may, Doctor."

I blushed, "Really?"

Alfred smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "All the time, Doctor."

"Please," I smiled, pleased with that information, "call me May. Is Bruce around? I would love to talk to him."

Alfred smiled again, in a very knowing way not unlike Ilene, "He should be around here somewhere, Miss May. Champagne?" He offered me a glass.

I accepted it with a thank you and replied, "Well, Alfred, I think I'll go and try to find him. If I can't find him, I know a few of my friends are here at least."

Alfred smiled and disappeared into the crowd. I surveyed the room. I didn't know most people there, and assumed that was because they were Gotham's elite. I saw Lieutenant Gordon looking highly uncomfortable with these people. I smiled and made a mental note to go talk to him later. The room was decorated perfectly. Due to the time of year – spring – the room was decorated with in bright 'Easter colors' as I called them. I assumed Bruce hired a decorator, because I had a feeling he could care less about the types of flowers that were placed about the room. Funnily enough, I noticed that they were my favorite kinds – irises, gladiolas, and lilies of the valley.

I turned and looked around, searching for Bruce, Rachel, Harvey, Carter, or Ilene. I found Carter and Ilene hovering around the punch bowl, chatting animatedly with a tall, friendly-looking older black man.

I approached them and smiled, "Hello."

"Dr. O'Riley," Ilene smiled.

Carter gave me a once-over and a slight whistle. I smiled and blushed, thanking him.

"May, this is Lucius Fox – he works with Mr. Wayne," Carter stated, introducing me to the man, "Mr. Fox, this is Dr. May O'Riley."

Lucius smiled at me and shook my hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. O'Riley."

"May, please," I smiled, "it's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Fox."

"What, has Bruce been talking about May some more?" Rachel inquired, approaching us with Harvey linked arm-in-arm.

Harvey nodded his head at me as my cousin hugged me.

"Has he been talking about her a lot?" Harvey inquired, amused, a dimple flashing on his cheek. He was an exceedingly good-looking man.

"Almost as much as she has of him," Rachel stated, amused.

I blushed and scowled at my cousin, "Well, I just can't help it."

Everyone laughed and Lucius replied, "Yes, Mr. Wayne has brought your name up in _several_ conversations, May."

I blushed and smiled slightly, extremely pleased. "Has anyone seen Bruce lately? I haven't gotten to talk to him yet."

"Who, me? Anyone mind if I borrow May for a second?"

I smiled brightly and felt myself blush as I felt Bruce approach from behind. I turned towards him and saw him looking impeccably sexy and dashingly handsome in black Armani tuxedo, his hair slicked back slightly. He was smirking broadly and I blushed, allowing him to pull me away from the others.

He led me to a remote corner of the room and stood at about arm's length from me. I blushed as his eyes moved over me very slowly, taking in every detail. As he did so, his smirk grew. "You look gorgeous," he stated with a smirk, kissing my hand.

"Thank you, Bruce," I smiled, pleased with my choice of outfit – the gown was floor-length, with two slits running from the floor to the middle of my thighs on the sides. It was a rich, royal blue, with tiny silver sparkles set in it, giving it a shimmering look. It was very form-fitting and was made of a very fine silky fabric. The top was a halter top, which covered my scar as best it could – though it was still visible across the top of my chest. I had my hair up in curls with little diamonds pinned in it. For jewelry, I wore a pair of long, dangly diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

"You look extremely handsome," I continued, surveying his choice of outfit with gratitude – his suit sat perfectly on him, outlining the muscles on his body.

Bruce smirked and thanked me. "So, you wouldn't mind if I gave a speech about you, would you?"

"As long as it's nice," I said, smiling flirtatiously at him. He just looked so amazingly handsome!

"It will be," he replied, picking up on my flirting and smirking, "I won't tell them all what I'm thinking right now. They'd be appalled."

"That bad?" I smiled up at him.

He grinned and winked, turning to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight. We're here to honor the achievements of the lovely Dr. Maíread O'Riley at Arkham Asylum." I smiled and blushed as everyone clapped, my eyes focused solely on Bruce's. He smirked down at me and continued, "She's done a great deal. It wasn't long ago when the Asylum was run down, beyond need of repair. The people were treated horribly, the staff behaved cruelly. But, under Dr. O'Riley's capable hands," he gave me a barely visible wink, causing me to blush again, "whose accomplished care has led them all to a better, happier place…"

I stopped listening to Bruce then. As soon as he had spoken the words _'accomplished care'_ a spark lit in my head. That was the same phrase that was written on my note from Batman. Certainly, it wasn't a rare thing to say, but no one else had said that to me. Except for Bruce… and Batman. I stored that away for later thought and listened to Bruce's speech again.

"…so I hope you all will help me congratulate Dr. O'Riley for all she has done for the people at the Asylum and for the community," Bruce smiled, turning to me and clapping, followed by the rest of the guests.

I smiled and turned to them and thanked them several times, before the crowd dispersed and began mingling. Several well-to-do people approached me and said they would be glad to donate something to the Asylum. Bruce just smirked, staying very close to my side as several of the men eyed me appreciatively, and told them that from this point on, Wayne Enterprises would be funding the Asylum exclusively.

I turned to Bruce and smiled up at him, a bright smile on my face, "Bruce, how could I ever thank you? You've done so much for me, for the Asylum, and I don't think there's any way that I can repay you."

He took my hand again and his eyes searched my face. He grinned slightly and replied, "Well, I suppose you could go to dinner with me."

I blushed brightly and felt a joyous smile spreading over my face, "Of course I'll go to dinner with you, Bruce!"

He smirked slightly and grinned, "Good. Tomorrow night? Same time?"

"Of course," I replied, trying to keep the butterflies at bay and the giddiness out of my voice, "as long as all of these people aren't going to be there."

"Not a chance," Bruce replied with a smirk, placing a kiss on my cheek and excusing himself as Lucius summoned him.

Rachel and Ilene were at my side instantly, bright smiles on both of their faces. I touched my cheek, where Bruce's lips had connected with my skin and smiled brightly.

"I knew he would like you!" Rachel smiled triumphantly.

Suddenly, the elevator opened and a group of men in clown masks entered, one in the lead, in a vibrant purple suit with a green vest. He had the same dark, cold eyes that I remembered from earlier in the day. He had a clown mask on, as well, but he was ahead of the others, obviously their leader – the Joker.

"I'm, uh, looking for our pretty little doctor," he stated, his voice muffled slightly from the mask. But the mask didn't hide the sound of his voice. I suddenly realized, my heart constricting and my head suddenly feeling very light, how I knew this man.

BRUCEBRUCEBRUCE

_**Oooh, cliffie! Sorry, I had to do it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, I know it's a lot like Harvey's party, but I'll have that in there later. A little déjà vu never hurt anyone, right? Lol Any guesses on how May knows the Joker? Put it in a comment and we'll all see how many are right lol.**_

_**Please read and review! Thank you!! Thank you all!! D  
**_


	6. May's Party Part Two: Revelations

Spelllesswonder29: Thank you for all of the reviews! I do so love them!! I'm glad you like the story so far!

Whatever Makes You Break: Glad you love it!! And yes, you're right!! : )

Onetreefan: Glad you like it!

Vivalina: I love Bruce. So much! And I wouldn't wash my hands and face either! Yay Carter too!! Glad you like it!

Black Wolf-Dog: Haha, that did that to me for a while, too! Glad you like it! And yes, one of your guesses is correct! I won't give it away though till later! :D

Inuhime23: Close. Very close. Glad you like it!

Sadie: Of course cliffies are evil! But they're so perfect sometimes!! Glad you like it!

I.forgive.you: Like I said, cliffies are evil I agree! :D Glad you like it! I appreciate the review and the fact that it's the only Batman fic you read! Thanks!

Elle Valentine: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Batman Begins or the Dark Knight_. If I did, Bruce/Batman, Harvey, and the Joker would totally be mine!!

Chapter Six: May's Party, Part Two: Revelations

_He had a clown mask on, as well, but he was ahead of the others, obviously their leader – the Joker._

"_I'm, uh, looking for our pretty little doctor," he stated, his voice muffled slightly from the mask. But the mask didn't hide the sound of his voice. I suddenly realized, my heart constricting and my head suddenly feeling very light, how I knew this man._

_No, no, no, not here,_ I thought, panicked as the crowd parted around me, giving the man the perfect opportunity to spot me.

Rachel and Ilene took charge and stood protectively in front of me, shielding me from the Joker's sight except for the crook of Rachel's arm, where I could watch his tall form swagger towards us.

I also noted that Harvey, Gordon, and Carter were being held back by some of the Joker's thugs. I winced as I realized, _I_ was the reason all of this was happening. I had never wanted to meet this man again, but I could not endanger my friends.

"Move," I spoke quietly, but the determination in my voice caused Rachel and Ilene to instantly step away from me.

I felt very vulnerable as the Joker strolled up to me, taking his time just to put me on edge even more. I wondered vaguely where Bruce was, but my light-headedness at seeing him again, after so long, was overriding any actual concern.

The Joker approached me, finally stopping a foot or so away from me. I tried to stop the trembling of my body, to hide any possible weakness, but I'm sure the Joker's eyesight was fine.

He cocked his head to the side, surveying me, probably enjoying the panicked look in my eye and the uncontrollable shaking – I'm sure I looked like a cornered cat. But cornered cats always fight back.

"Dr. O'Rileyyyy," he dragged out my last name.

I closed my eyes and turned from his voice. That voice that had haunted my dreams for so long, that voice that I had finally been able to block out, was exactly the same as it had been. And it filled me with the same, inescapable dread that had filled me the last time we met.

"Ya know," he lifted up a sheet of paper – an invitation to my party, "ya really shouldn't leave these important documents just… _lying_ around. Some _psychopath _could just pick it up and follow you here."

I felt every pair of eyes in the room focus in on me as they realized that the night had turned into a disaster because of me. The Joker must have picked up my invitation after I dropped my belongings in the street and pocketed it.

"Ya know, we haven't seen each other in such a long time and it isn't …uh… _polite_ to ignore people," he giggled, his excitement so great that he danced from foot to foot in anticipation.

I remembered that. Every little event came back so clearly. I couldn't quite catch my breath. Every time I tried, I just came up short and gasped. Just so long as he didn't remove his mask, I could probably make it.

But my wish wasn't granted. He whipped the mask off and a collective gasp swept the room, including the loudest one from myself. Of course, everyone all _knew_ it was the Joker, but just _seeing _the scars, proving him to be the man of their nightmares – mine more than they could ever realize.

"Why so serious?" the Joker cocked his head to the side again, giggling slightly at my wide-eyed, chest-heaving self, "is it the scars?"

"How did you find me?" I gasped, putting a hand over my own scar, a sharp pain racing down the length of it. I winced and I glanced at my friends, who were all eying me with concern and slight alarm – I'm sure they were wondering how the Joker and I were acquainted.

"She _can_ speak!" the Joker exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands and giggling, before turning serious, "you actually thought if I _wanted_ to find you, I _wouldn't_ be able to?"

"I had hoped," I replied with a raised eyebrow. My shock at seeing the Joker again – though he hadn't been 'the Joker' when I had seen him last – was quickly wearing off and I began to focus on the psychological details the Joker was unconsciously giving me. Every little quirk of his was (unconsciously) being stored away in my memory for later investigation.

"May, how do you know him?" Rachel inquired, looking from the Joker to me with a very disturbed look on her face.

"Aw, our little Mayflower never told you that she and I have… _past relations_?" the Joker inquired, tutting and looking at me in a scolding way, "shame on you." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, whipping out one of his many knives.

My heart rate quickened and I was all too aware of how familiar this was. I couldn't escape his iron grasp around my stomach as he pressed me against him. He put the knife to the top of underarm, where my scar was. It was the same knife.

Rachel covered her mouth quickly, realizing the connection, "No!"

"Ya see, early on," he began loudly, making sure every guest could hear exactly what he wanted them to hear, "I was on a little trip in Ireland… working for a little extra cash. So I waltz into this bank." I was shaking badly now, though I fought it off – I didn't want the Joker to accidentally cut me because I couldn't control my nerves. His voice reverberated through my body, as I was pressed tightly to his chest.

All I could to was chant, _Bruce is going to save me. Bruce is going to save me. Bruce is going to save me…_

"And my buddies take out these guns," the Joker continued with his story, "and well, I _hate _guns." He licked his lips, before continuing, "So I go up to this pretty little bank teller with my favorite knife. She was about yea high –," he gestured to my height, "looking eerily like a younger version of our beloved doctor here. I decide to use her for a hostage. Well, she didn't like that one bit." He giggled slightly, causing a shiver to run down my spine, "She struggled every second – not like now," he looked down, his breath hot against my ear, "I guess she learned that struggling. _Never. Works._"

I caught sight of the Bat-signal outside of Bruce's window – any minute Batman would come swooping in…

"When the police arrived, Mayflower decided to make a run for it," the Joker giggled slightly, stroking the beginning of my scar fondly, probably remembering the incident, "so I took my knife and made this…," he traced the scar lightly all the way up to my neck. I shivered.

Suddenly, with a loud 'oof!', the Joker's grip on me vanished. He should have remembered when I did that the last time – a swift elbow to the stomach and he was gone. I danced out of the Joker's grip and watched as he put his hands on his knees and let out that god-awful high-pitched, maniacal laugh of his.

With one hand on his knee, he pointed at me with the other, giggling, "You're still one feisty kitten, Mayflower."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Batman burst through the doors leading out to Bruce's helicopter landing pad. He raced through the crowd – which parted for him just as easily as it parted for me – and lunged at the Joker.

The Joker's thugs joined in the brawl, but the Joker danced out of the way, just giggling madly and clapping. He suddenly looked at me and met my gaze – he smiled broadly, his scars stretching to a terrifying length as if to say _this isn't over_.

Everything happened so quickly that the next thing I knew, people were leaving Bruce's penthouse as fast as they could and Batman had taken off after the Joker, who had been the only one who managed to escape.

Gordon left quickly after Batman, but not before calling his men to remove the Joker's unconscious thugs. Harvey went with him.

Carter, Rachel, Ilene, and Lucius came to my side as I leaned against the punch table. Everyone else had gone and still I saw no sign of Bruce or Alfred.

"God, May, I had no idea that the Joker did that to you," Rachel said sympathetically, hugging me.

"Neither did I," I laughed weakly, feeling emotionally exhausted, "I didn't realize it was him until I heard his voice."

"May, don't worry, Batman, Lieutenant Gordon, and Dent are going to stop him," Carter told me reassuringly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I know," I replied, unconvinced. I think I was still in a state of shock, after seeing the man who had given me my scar so long ago and realizing that he had the capability of finding me whenever he felt the need, but I was able to handle it better than I had. Of course I would still be paranoid – moreso now that I knew the Joker was in the same city as me – but I was older now. And Batman was around to protect me.

"Where's Bruce?" I inquired suddenly, looking around and desperately wanting to cling to him – he hadn't come to my rescue, but the next best thing had.

"He's right here, Miss May," Alfred led Bruce in, who looked a little worse for the wear. On his face was the sweetest, most concerned expression I had ever seen.

Without a word, he strode up to me and hugged me, stroking my hair as he did so. I leaned into his chest, putting my hands on it and inhaling his scent. I calmed a little and sighed slightly, a mixture of contented relief at being in Bruce's arms and weary terror from the encounter with the Joker.

"Where were you?" I inquired quietly, hoping he couldn't hear my discontent at not having him there to protect me.

"The Joker's men caught me off-guard," he replied with a sigh, "they knocked me out for a good portion of their stay." He held me out at arm's length, his dark, smoldering eyes scanning over me for any visible damage, "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right now," I replied, though I couldn't stop my voice from trembling slightly.

"It was him," Rachel informed Bruce quietly as he pulled me back into his arms, "he was the one who gave May her scar in Ireland."

I felt Bruce stiffen against me, but he continued to stroke my hair.

"Well, May," Ilene smiled comfortingly, "do you want me to draw up a file on the Joker?"

"It would be a great idea to try and get into his head," Carter said thoughtfully, before casting me a concerned glance, "but, of course, not if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Actually, the Commissioner had asked me to start a file on the Joker," I replied, lifting my face from Bruce's chest but not moving away from his comfortable arms, "I guess now I can just combine that with the one I made of him before I knew who he was." As I said earlier, I had already been intrigued with his actions, enough for me to try and figure out _why _he had done the things he did. Now that I knew he was the Joker, I could kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Bruce looked down at me, his eyes clouded with concern.

I smiled and blushed, reveling in the feel of his hands on me, but replied, "Yes. Aside from my initial fear of him, I've always been interested in what made him the way he is. Just like I've been trying to find out who Batman is."

Bruce smiled and I briefly saw something flash through his eyes. I raised an eyebrow, studying his amazingly handsome face and wondering if I would find out who Batman was sooner than I thought.

I looked around the penthouse, noting the damage that the Joker and his men had caused. I looked up at Bruce and frowned, "I'm sorry for the damage."

Bruce just smiled and replied, "As long as you're not hurt, it doesn't matter."

I blushed and felt my heart skip a beat. Oh this man was too amazing! He was so wonderful in every possible way. I just smiled brightly, causing him to flash me one of his patented, sexy smirks.

"Thank you, Bruce," I smiled.

"No problem," he grinned.

"We'd better get you home, May," Carter said with a sigh. I knew there was no way he would let me go home unescorted.

"I think Miss May would be safer if she stayed the night here," Alfred suggested.

I blushed brightly, and began to protest but everyone seemed as though that were the best and safest solution.

Bruce smirked down at me, his eyes smoldering more than before and I blushed a bright red, smiling up at him. It may not have been the 'safest' solution, but it definitely was the best.

_**BRUCEBRUCEBRUCEBRUCEBRUCE**_

Ahhh, her first encounter with the Joker!! :D I hope you enjoyed the little surprise (if anyone _was_ surprised by their connection). I hope I wrote the Joker's character well and this whole chapter well. If I get complaints I'll rewrite it! But please read and review and tell me what you think about how this chapter was. But don't write a mean one, or I'll send you a mean one back lol. :D THANKS!! :D


	7. Seven O'Clock

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Dark Knight_ or anything to do with Batman. Which makes me utterly sad… =[

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with college and stuff. Hopefully you will all enjoy this update!!

Sadie: Yeppers, it was the Joker!! Glad you liked it!

Rayven Storme: Glad you thought it was exciting. And I'm glad you thought the Joker was in character! That makes me happy! And Bruce is pretty sexy!!

.you: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

Inuhime313: I know, she's like fire-engine red now. Glad you like it! And yes, I would definitely pay to be her now.

Black Wolf-Dog: Haha, glad you enjoyed it! Yep, it was definitely the Joker!! Yes, it would be the safest place to stay forever, with Bruce ;) I would totally move to Gotham if it were real and stay out at night too!

Spelllesswonder29: Glad you like it!

Sky-Pirate325: Glad you liked it! Yep, the Joker is the one who did it!!

LeleChaos: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Whatever Makes You Break: Glad you enjoy it! Thanks!!

Chapter Seven: Seven O'Clock

_Bruce smirked down at me, his eyes smoldering more than before and I blushed a bright red, smiling up at him. It may not have been the 'safest' solution, but it was definitely the best. _

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

_My body was throbbing in pain. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the fathomless black eyes that stared down at me. That large, gruesome grin loomed nearer and nearer as the Joker knelt down beside me. He grabbed my face in his hand and pulled me closer, towards him. _

"_Did I ever tell you, doctorrrr," he smirked, "that blush on your face makes you look… _fantastic_?"_

_I struggled to get away from him but it was no use. He slammed his lips against mine and I gasped, struggling to get away. Suddenly, the Joker's weight was lifted from me and I heard a sickening thud. _

_I looked over and saw Batman pummeling the Joker, who was laughing maniacally. I shakily sat up and when I did so, Batman noticed and left the Joker on the ground where he was. He rushed up to me and knelt down beside me._

"_Are you all right?" he inquired gruffly, before his voice broke and sounded startlingly familiar, "May? May are you okay?"_

I sat up, startled, breathing heavily. Batman… he seemed so familiar. "Bruce?" I breathed, "it… could it be Bruce?"

"Well of course it's me." He was leaning in the doorway, staring at me with a smirk on his face. He must've noticed the dazed look on face, because he strode over and sat down on the edge of my bed… well, Bruce's guest bed.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired, concerned. He smiled down at me and swept a strand of hair from my eyes, running a thumb over my cheek.

I suppressed a pleasant shudder and smiled slightly up at him, "I'm fine. Just a dream."

"A dream?" Bruce inquired, smirking, "what happened?" He looked at the doorway and nodded Alfred in, who carried a tray of breakfast in and set it down beside me.

"I don't really remember," I lied slightly - no need to worry Bruce with my dreams about the Joker, "but the Joker was in it… and Batman… he saved me." I studied Bruce closely, now completely suspicious.

He just smirked - _was that forced? It kind of looked like it was… but I'm not too sure… -_ and his eyes flashed slightly, "Well, he always seems to save the day."

"That's true," I smiled slightly, "he's always there when I need him."

Bruce just smirked slightly and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate, handing it to me. I accepted it gratefully and inquired, amused, "How did you know I like hot chocolate, not coffee?"

Bruce just shrugged while Alfred smiled cheerfully, "Just a good guess, Miss May. Did you need anything else?"

"No, thank you very much, Alfred," I smiled brightly. The elderly butler inclined his head and left the room. I smiled as I watched the pleasant old man leave, before turning back to Bruce, who was staring at his hands.

I noticed the bruises on his face and touched one gently. He winced, but grinned, "Like it?"

"No, not when the Joker's men did it because they wanted me," I replied, sighing and lowering my hand, "I'm sorry."

Bruce just chuckled and caught my hand before I set it down. He placed a kiss on it and said, "Don't worry about it. Now," he checked his watch and looked at me, his brow settled in concern, "it's almost nine. Do you feel like going in to work?"

"Of course," I answered automatically, smiling, "how am I going to work on my profile of the Joker if I don't go to work?"

"May," Bruce took my hand and gave me a hard look, "maybe you shouldn't do this. Take the Joker's case on, I mean." He rolled his eyes upward when I gave him a pout-y face and replied, "No, I mean it. The Joker's a dangerous man. If you go into his mind…"

"I'll be fine, Bruce," I replied, "trust me. With you looking out for me, I'm not too worried."

"What about Batman?" Bruce inquired curiously.

"Oh yeah," I smiled slightly, mysteriously, "him too." I climbed out of bed and looked at Bruce, who seemed partially confused, and giggled.

He just smirked slightly, masking his confusion well, and retrieved a package from the chair beside him, "Here, I sent for some clothes for you."

I smiled slightly and blushed, very aware that I was wearing one of Bruce's old shirts. I accepted the package with a thank you and headed off to the bathroom. Bruce just chuckled and walked out of the room.

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

I pulled up in front of the Asylum and took a deep breath. I knew being out in public would be dangerous - the Joker could be anywhere. But I _had_ to go to work. No matter how much I wanted to snuggle into Bruce's shirt in his penthouse.

I exited my Bonneville and hurried up to the Asylum. Carter and Ilene were the first to greet me. Ilene was smirking in that annoying, knowing way, and inquired, "Dr. O'Riley, how was your stay?"

I gave her a pointed smile, "How do _you_ think?"

Carter just gave me a one-armed hug and told me firmly, "Now May, I want you to stay in sight of one of Gordon's men at all times, got it?"

I gave him a mock-salute and smiled slightly, "Aye-aye, Carter. Don't worry," I laughed, smiling at his concern, "I promise to stay with Gordon's men at all times and not leave the Asylum at any point without a bodyguard."

"And why is that?" Carter inquired, laughing, acting like a concerned parent.

"Because if I do," I mimicked a young child, "the Joker could get me." I rolled my eyes. Really, I didn't think the Joker would be that stupid to come to the Asylum, where all of Gordon's men were located, but I didn't voice my skepticism. It didn't work with Bruce, and I was certain it wouldn't work with Ilene or Carter.

"Right," Carter laughed, handing me a few charts and strolling off.

I observed the charts and headed off to work. Down to business.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

I sat at my desk about three hours into my shift. I was going over one of my patient's charts and taking notes.

Suddenly, the door burst open and I jumped, my heart racing. I shouldn't have been so jumpy, but with my interaction with the Joker the previous evening and the dream I had had about him, I wasn't surprised that I was.

I felt relief and joy spread through me as Bruce smirked and strolled up to my desk. He came around it and I leaned back in my chair, smiling up at him, inquiringly.

"Just thought you might like lunch," he grinned, sitting on the edge of my desk and putting a Wendy's bag on top of it.

I laughed slightly and stated, "I never expected billionaire Bruce Wayne to be a big fan of Wendy's."

"Are you kidding? Frosty's are the best," he smirked, offering me one.

I laughed and agreed, "That they are."

Suddenly, the door opened and Ilene entered, smiling apologetically, "Dr. O'Riley, there's a letter for you."

I accepted it with a thank you and opened it curiously. Most personal mail was sent to my house.

"Who's it from?" Bruce inquired, taking a bite of his sandwich.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I read the note. Bruce must have noticed the look on my face, for he jumped to his feet and read the note over my shoulder.

_My Little Mayflower,_

_If you value your asylum as much as I think you do, meet me near the docks. Alone. Of course, you knew that, and I'll know if you brought anyone. Tonight. At seven. Don't be late or you may see a little bit of… fireworks… at the asylum. _

_Oh, and I can picture the look on your pretty little face… why so serious??_

I groaned and lowered the note. Of course, leave it to me to get a psychotic clown stalker. I looked up at Bruce who was fuming.

"You're not going," Bruce stated firmly, noticing me watching him. His fists were clenched, his food long forgotten.

I took a hesitant bite of my hamburger and gave him a look, complete with raised eyebrow and pursed lips, "Of course I am, Bruce. I have to. If I don't, he's going to _blow up_ the Asylum. All that I've worked for… it would be destroyed."

Bruce's jaw was set and his brow was furrowed in annoyance, "You're not going alone."

"Bruce, I _am_ going alone," I answered with a sigh, "if I don't…"

"Batman will be there," Bruce stated firmly, "there's no way I'm letting that freak near you alone, May. It's too dangerous."

"Of course it is," I answered with a slight, nervous smile, "it wouldn't be the Joker if it wasn't too dangerous." I took Bruce's large hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze, enjoying the tingling feeling that moved up my arm at the contact, "I'll be okay. I need to do this though. I need to see what he wants and what he plans on doing."

Bruce just sighed and gave me a hopeful look, "No way you'll change your mind?"

"Not a chance, Bruce," I smiled sadly. I had to go to the Joker. If I didn't… who knows what he would plan on doing? I couldn't risk my family and friends getting hurt just because the Joker wanted to see me. No, I would have to go.

"And if Batman follows you?" Bruce inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Then he can," I replied, "and he better be ready in case the Joker tries anything. Because I don't really want anything to happen to anyone… me included."

"Then he'll be there," Bruce gathered me up in a comforting, safe hug.

It was only until I stopped shaking, now in his arms, that I realized I had been. I was dreading seven o'clock.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

_**Please read and review! Thank you! Sorry if this was a little shorter than usual! How'd you like it???**_

_**Oh, I started a Harry Potter story. If you're interested, please check it out. Thanks!! :D**_


	8. Down By The Bay

Laurenmblc: I'm glad you like my character and Bruce. I looove Bruce!! Glad you like the story!

PetiteDiable: Glad you like it. And yes, we will definitely see what the Joker thinks of May!!

Black Wolf-Dog: Glad you like it! Yeah, I would definitely buy a taser… if I didn't have Batman there!!! Wink wink!!

.': Glad you like the story!! And I love when people can picture everything that I write! He is a total beefcake!!

Rayven Storme: Glad you like the story! Thank you so much, I appreciate the thoughtfulness and I'm glad you truly are enjoying this!

Inuhime313: Yeah, I would choose to stay in Bruce's shirt too!!

Buffy Sparrow: Yeah, no date with Bruce. : / I do love the Joker too!

Angelika: Glad you like it!

Hermonine: Glad you liked them!

Bronze Star: Yeah, I realized that a little while back about the 'aye' thing. Thanks for pointing it out though! Glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Dark Knight, _the Joker, or Batman. So sad. :/

Chapter Eight: Down By the Bay

_It was only until I stopped shaking, now in his arms, that I realized I had been. I was dreading seven o'clock. _

They say time flies when your having fun. Time also flies when you're dreading something, something deadly and dangerous, yet unavoidable and somewhat alluring. The prospect of getting some insight into the Joker's mind - selfishly, I thought over and over of how that would be the highlight of my career - was one too good to pass up, one worth what may happen to me upon meeting him.

I sighed, pushing my bangs out of my eyes and trying to focus on Falcone's case. I just couldn't. Every second I glanced at the clock, seeing the hands moving forward in an unstoppable manner, brought me closer to my meeting with the Joker.

I couldn't decide which prospect was more terrifying - meeting a man who had an unnatural obsession with me, not to mention that he was a tortured sociopath, or leaving the safety of a man who would do seemingly anything to protect me just to do the former. It wasn't something I had planned on having to choose between - in all honesty, I never thought I would see the Joker face to face, or realize that he had been the source of my haunting memories or my everlasting scar, nor did I ever think I would really be in the gracious, protective arms of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce unfortunately couldn't stay with me the rest of the day. He appeared troubled, too troubled, and headed off, leaving his lunch unfinished and having hardly spoken another word to me as I clutched tightly to his shirt. He just held me, stroking my hair. I had never felt safer. And I desperately wished he would return, just to bring me that comfort.

Suddenly, Ilene walked into my office and sat down in front of me. I raised a startled eyebrow and sat up. "Ilene, what's wrong?" I inquired, my first thought being that a patient was having an episode, or something worse, like the Joker's threat, was being carried out.

"Dr. O'Riley," she said, sternly, before continuing worriedly, "May, what's going on? The way Mr. Wayne looked when he left here, the way you've been staring at Falcone's file - and the clock - for the last three hours… I know something's going on."

I shook my head slightly, smiling at the older woman's concern. But Bruce and I had decided not to inform anyone about the Joker's note… at least, _I_ had, and forced Bruce to keep the police uninvolved. Only Batman could know… I had the suspicious feeling he already did know.

"I'm fine, Ilene," I replied, "and so is Bruce. He's just a little concerned over what happened yesterday and how I … know the Joker." Yes, that sounded believable. Bruce _was _concerned about what had happened. He was probably now moreso, seeing as I had to _meet_ the Joker, face to face. The fact that I was calm, _that_ was a lie.

"Well, Dr. Carter, Mike, and I were just a little worried," Ilene replied, standing and making her way to the door. I looked over to the window and laughed slightly as Carter and Mike were 'innocently' milling around outside of my office.

"I really appreciate your concern," I replied, "I do. But everything's going to work out perfectly fine." _Another lie,_ I thought, annoyed.

"You're welcome, Dr. O'Riley," Ilene said, before sheepishly inquiring, "oh, May, do you think I could get off of work a little earlier?"

I raised an eyebrow and jokingly inquired, "Oooh? A fancy date tonight?" I had meant it as a joke, and raised an eyebrow in shock as she nodded, embarrassed. "With whom?!" I inquired, sitting up, amused, "I want details, now."

"Oh, well, he's…," Ilene stuttered. I swear, I've never seen the old woman get so flustered in the months I had known her, "Mr. Wayne's butler…."

I smiled brightly and clapped happily, "Alfred?! Oh my, that's wonderful, Ilene! Of course you can leave early! Leave now if you want to, Carter and I can hold our own here."

Ilene just smiled and left the room. Aw, how cute! She would be out on a date with Alfred! They really would make quite a cute couple. And Alfred already had a tuxedo and everything…

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

Unfortunately for me, I would not be having a pleasant evening. Interesting, sure, but pleasant…? That would be debatable.

_And, I won't get to go on my date with Bruce! _I pouted, so annoyed that I could almost stomp my foot. I could have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious. The Joker's response to that, I knew, I _heard_ in my head, his voice, the words he spoke so often - _why_ so serious?

Everything was a game to the Joker. Everything he did, despite its severity had a purpose and, to him, was fun in some sick way. Nothing he did was without purpose, despite the seemingly erratic, nonsensical way of things.

I changed my outfit into a pair of jeans, a warm pale orange sweater, and a pair of boots. I shrugged my coat on and studied my reflection in the mirror. Was I really up for this? I could tell by the look on my face - the look of determination coupled with the lines of worry on my forehead… I had to be up for this. There was no question… it was a necessary evil, meeting the Joker. I had to do it, despite my instincts telling me to tuck tail and run.

I hadn't seen Bruce all day and I feared that maybe I had hurt his feelings. I had chosen a 'date' with the Joker over a real date with him. But he knew my reasons… I needed to protect the Asylum.

Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze on my back. I slowly turned, half expecting to see the Joker standing in the middle of my living room, that ungodly knife twirling through his long fingers. I started slightly when I found Batman standing in the corner, his presence as intimidating as it had been the last time I saw him.

I fell down into the chair behind me and studied him quietly as he neared me. His eyes never once moved from my face as he approached and hovered a few feet from me.

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" he inquired, his voice sexy and yet so gruff that I winced, grabbing my own throat. That had to hurt.

"I am," I replied, resolutely, "I have to meet the Joker. My asylum's not safe. I assume Bruce told you all about this meeting? He's the only other one who knew." I took my time, my gaze wandering from his striking, icy eyes, to his mouth. His lips looked soft and inviting… and familiar. I moved my eyes down to his well-sculpted body, blushing as I noticed appreciatively all of his muscles and tightness to the suit.

Batman had a slight smirk on his face and I knew, then and there, coupled with the eyes, mouth, and voice, _exactly_ who Batman was. I think I had known from the very beginning, and therefore, didn't give any outward impression that I knew anything about his identity.

"I'm going to escort you," he replied, offering me his hand. I accepted it without hesitation, wondering how on earth he could be any sexier than I already knew he was.

"Of course," I replied, blushing and smiling softly, "but we can't be seen showing up together."

Batman just smirked again and my heart thumped erratically. Oh yeah, it was him.

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

[Oh boy, Joker time =) ]

The Joker sat on a worn out, dust-covered crate, tapping his fingers on his knee impatiently. He hummed tunelessly, deeply, his eyes darting about in the darkness, looking for the tiny pale face of the delightfully intriguing doctor. He couldn't believe his luck at finding the feisty Irishwoman again. He hadn't _planned _on it… in all honesty, the Joker didn't find much humor in _plans._

He remembered the scar he had given her, reveling in the trembling the young woman went through as his little friend did its damage across her unmarred skin. He let out a slight giggle, bouncing with anticipation and amusement. In some weird way, a way the Joker didn't like to contemplate, this woman, this little _doll, _little _plaything_, made something stir in him.

He liked to keep any emotion in check. Except the emotions he received from causing others pain. He _loved_ those feelings. He _relished_ in _those_ feelings.

He swung his feet aimlessly, wishing his little Mayflower would hurry up and get here. He fingered the detonator in his left hand and checked his watch. He was surprised she hadn't evacuated the asylum, her little _masterpiece_. Surely that would have been the … the _sane_ thing to do. Didn't she realize he wasn't playing? This was, dare he think it, serious.

"Joker!"

The Joker immediately stopped swinging his legs and sat stock still, waiting for the doctor's lovely visage to enter his sights.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

I rubbed my hands together, partially to stop them from shaking and partially to warm them. I hadn't realized how cold it was until I stood along the edge of the dock, squinting through the fog and the darkness for any sign of the Joker. I had called his name, but he didn't respond. Obviously he wanted me to stumble upon him.

I cast a wary glance around, wondering how likely it would be to have the Joker jump out from one of the many, wonderful hiding places amongst the large, heavy crates and boxes.

_Probably very likely_, I thought dryly, sticking my hands into my pockets. The waves gently lapped against the pier, but the normally calming sound did nothing to soothe my nerves.

I had never contemplated the Joker's reasoning for wanting to see me. He could have wanted to finish the business that he had started so many years ago. That was the most probable solution I could think of. I faintly heard the swishing of a cape behind me and felt a little more relieved. If Batman was there, the Joker couldn't succeed in whatever he had planned for me.

"Joker, where are you?" I called out, cursing my tiny voice for sounding so weak. I blame the cold air.

I heard the Joker's infamous giggling from inside one of the warehouses. I took a deep breath and entered it, my eyes struggling to refocus in the pitch black. I could hear movement and froze. It could have been a rat, or a bird or something. But, despite the theories my mind tried to conjure up for me, none were correct… and I knew it. I knew it was the Joker.

I heard shuffling getting closer and closer, and then the loud thud of a lock. The Joker had locked me in the warehouse. There was no light in the building - the windows had all been boarded up. I had the sinking feeling, that, despite _my _inability to see, the Joker had been here long enough for his eyes to adjust and to see every move I made.

I took off blindly, stumbling over bits of rope and other scraps of junk that happened to be lying on the floor. I heard the Joker's insane giggles and felt myself tackled from behind. I landed with a shriek and had the wind knocked out of me as someone heavier than me landed on top of me.

He - I knew it was the Joker - flipped me onto my back and I could feel him hovering over me in the darkness. I was breathing rapidly, both from the chase, and from fear. He had my hands pinned to the ground on either side of my head and heard him giggle maniacally.

"You didn't think you could get away from me _that _easily, Doctorrrr, did you?" he inquired breathlessly. He was mere inches from my face. I squirmed underneath him, but he just pressed me to the floor. "Uh-uh, my little Mayflower, _no_. _No_ escaping, got it?"

My eyes were beginning to adjust and I saw the white, eerie face looming above me. The wide, gruesome Cheshire Cat grin spread across the lower half of his face. And the black around his eyes loomed like two black, dark, endless holes. His hair hung loosely around his face, tickling my face whenever he leaned closer.

"Got it," I breathed. What else could I do? Refuse? Try and run when he had me pinned? No, I would play by his rules.

"Fan_tastic_," he said, before humming tunelessly and leaning closer, "wanna know how I got these scars?"

His eyes glinted in the darkness, shining with a reckless mirth as he giggled, awaiting my answer.

I made a noncommittal noise in the back of my throat. This couldn't _honestly _be the reason he wanted me here, could it? There had to be some sort of reason.

He giggled, leaning down until his mouth was touching my ear. My breath hitched in my throat as he was now almost completely lying on top of me. "Ya know, May, I can't, uh, _understand_ these little… caveman noises," he said, his voice low and husky, "do you _want _to know how I got these scars?"

"Yes."

BATMNABRUCEBATMANBRUCE

_**Please read and review! Thanks! How'd you like that little Joker part? I don't know if I liked it… tell me what you guys think! Thanks!**_

_**Oh, I wrote a Harry Potter story, called **__By Any Other Name__** if you want to check it out. It's a Sirius/OC, Malfoy/OC, and Fred/OC. Thanks guys! You're all awesome!! =)**_


	9. Consequences

Black Wolf-Dog: Glad you like the chapter!! Haha, I never got snow days in high school, or elementary school for that matter :'(. But I'm glad it gave you a chance to read the story earlier!

Inuhime313: Haha, yeah, as soon as I wrote Ilene I thought she should date Alfred. We'll see about May!

Whatever Makes You Break: I'm glad this was your favorite chapter so far! Glad you liked it!

Carve-My-Solitude: Yeah, his voice is definitely rough sounding. I gotta admit, it's kinda sexy… like, picturing him saying my name in that voice… nice… lol

Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama: Yeah, psychology and criticism, well, I'm not actually a psychologist lol. My brother's working on it, though. Glad you find the story interesting.

PetiteDiable: Glad you liked it! And I enjoyed the flirtation at the end!

Chapter Nine: Consequences

_He giggled, leaning down until his mouth was touching my ear. My breath hitched in my throat as he was now almost completely lying on top of me. "Ya know, May, I can't, uh, _understand_ these little… caveman noises," he said, his voice low and husky, "do you _want _to know how I got these scars?"_

"_Yes."_

This is what I wanted, right? To know the Joker's story? But I had a feeling it would come at a huge price. I mean, the man was _laying_ on me, had my arms pinned at my sides, where I couldn't fight back if he decided to try anything… it couldn't end up very well for me, could it?

"Great!" the Joker giggled, resting one elbow on the ground as he leaned over me, keeping my arms at my sides, "so, one day I had this doctor. She was very smart, one of the brightest in her profession. She was trying to help me, since I was depressed. She -uh- decided that the best way for me to brighten up was for me to _smile more_."

I was breathing heavily through my nose, hoping my eyes didn't display any fear. In all actuality, my fear was decreasing as my interest rose. Obviously, this story couldn't be the one that actually happened; it was too convenient for him. I was a doctor, a psychologist, I would like to help him, but not with depression. I think his problems ran a _little_ deeper than that.

"So," he continued, jerking and adding little gestures here and there to the story, "I decided I would do _anything _to make her happy. I went home, took out _this_," he pulled out his favorite knife, which happened to be my _least_ favorite one, "and did this to my face. I went in the next day to show her and she screamed. _She couldn't even look at me!_" He grabbed my face and gave it a little shake, before smiling brightly, "But, hey, I've gotten over my depression!"

He let out a peal of high-pitched giggles, not like his ear-splitting, maniacal one. I watched him, waiting for his laughter to subside. He leaned towards me again, his hand resting on the base of my neck now, his other one holding both hands above my head.

"I don't believe you," I stated, once he was done, "really, it was a creative story, but I get the feeling you're just lying to me."

This sent the Joker into another fit of giggles and, in between the laughter, he looked at me, surprised, yet impressed, "I have you pinned and a knife in my hand…," he let out another giggle, "and you have the, uh, _gall _to tell me you don't believe my story?" He continued to giggle for a few more seconds, "You've got spirit, Doc. I like that."

I could feel my face getting red and I was glad that it was too dark for him to see the color of my face. I didn't want to let him see that he was getting to me.

"So, Doc," he sighed heavily after his laughing jag, "you _did _come alone, didn't you?"

I raised an eyebrow, perplexed. He sure had a way of turning the conversation in whatever direction he wanted to.

"Of course," I lied, "why would I bring anyone?"

"Because, uh," he licked his lips and raised a skeptical eyebrow, his tone expressing disbelief, "no one in their _right mind_ would go to a warehouse, _alone_, with someone like the likes of me," he was smirking cockily.

I raised an eyebrow, ignoring his confidence, and replied, "Well, I've encountered the _likes of you_ before and …"

"Ended up with this," the Joker pulled the sleeve of my sweater off of my shoulder and exposing my scar.

I didn't like how vulnerable I felt or how the Joker's rough finger running along my scar made me feel. I really wished Batman would get in here.

And thankfully, my wish was granted. Suddenly, Batman crashed through one of the windows near the top of the warehouse. The Joker jumped off of me as Batman landed on his feet inches from us. I hurriedly rolled out of the way, noting how agile a man of Batman's size really was.

"Let the doctor go, Joker," he growled, his voice rough, yet - to me - recognizable. Really, how did people not realize who he was? Especially those who knew him well?

"Um, what's the word I'm looking for?" the Joker put a mocking finger to his chin and pretended to think, "oh, right," he giggled, before his face was set in a fiercely calm scowl, "_no._"

"What do you want with her, Joker?" Batman growled, beginning to move.

He and the Joker began to move in a circle, watching each other's moves quite closely. I sat back, staring in awe, hoping my mouth wasn't hanging open like an idiot. This was the sort of thing that only happened in movies, yet here I was, a part of the fight that was about to unfold. I was more than just a part, I was the reason.

The Joker cast a sidelong glance at me, smiling and letting out a giggle, before turning back to Batman, "Aw, is Batsy jealous? You know, uh, I understand your envy towards me, really I do. I get to have all this fun with your little _doctor friend_ and you didn't." He sent a wink in my direction, causing me to blush and fidget uncomfortably, "And we _did _have fun."

I watched Batman, praying he wouldn't rise to the bait. My prayers were answered when the Joker held up a detonator. I stifled a gasp - it was the one that would destroy the asylum.

I berated myself over and over for not having evacuated it. I honestly hadn't felt the need - I had assumed I could handle the Joker and he wouldn't actually have the detonator. I was utterly wrong.

The Joker glanced at me again, tutting admonishingly, "Didn't I tell you not to bring anyone along? Naughty doctor, you know the rules!" He let out his maniacal cackle and went to press the button.

I stood, crying out in protest. His finger hovered over the button as he looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I didn't break your rules," I replied hurriedly, "I came alone. Batman just happened to be at the right place at the right time." I looked at Batman, hoping he understood my pleas.

"The girl's right, Joker," Batman replied, stopping his movement and staring hard at the Joker, as if trying to force him with his mind to drop the detonator, "I didn't know about this meeting."

The Joker let out a scoffing laugh and looked at the two of us closely. Batman - his eyes devoid of any telling detail - was safe from the Joker's scrutiny. I could only hope that my eyes didn't reveal the truth of Batman's impromptu visit.

Batman seized the opportunity and kicked the detonator out of his hand. He let out a startled noise and grabbed his hand, letting out an irritated, "_Ow_."

Batman immediately began dueling him and the Joker was only too happy to acquiesce. I noticed neither man's attention was on me as they fought, so I scrambled for the detonator. I dodged a random blow from the Joker when he noticed I now had the handmade device in my hand.

I leapt out of the way and scrambled to find a hiding place in the large warehouse - it wasn't hard to do. I looked at the device in my shaking hand. I had no idea what to do with this… I was smart, but let's face it, I was no handyman.

There were blinking lights - I knew I didn't want to press those. I carefully turned the beeping device over and looked for some way to disarm it, praying I would not accidentally set it off. I would never be able to forgive myself if I destroyed the asylum.

I barely registered the fight going on between Batman and the Joker. I knew that Batman simply had to render the Joker unconscious. As long as I had the detonator, there was no real danger that Batman wouldn't be able to handle.

My hand was shaking even more violently as I tried to figure this detonator out. I had to admit, the Joker knew what he was doing when he rigged this thing up. I had no idea what to do with it but the longer it remained active, the greater risk there was to it blowing up the asylum. Or worse - _me _blowing up the asylum.

I peered over the box I was hidden behind and saw the Joker wildly swinging his favorite knife at Batman. Batman dodged his swings deftly, punching the Joker every once in a while.

Finally, the Joker gave Batman a sound kick to the face, sending him flat on his back. I quickly slid back down, hoping the Joker hadn't seen where I went. The detonator wasn't beeping very loudly but in the deafening silence of the warehouse, it was all too loud. I tried to muffle the sound of it by slipping it under my shirt and I held my breath.

I couldn't hear any movement but I didn't want to move for fear of being caught by the Joker. My eyes darted to and fro, but there were only so many directions in which they could move. For instance, I couldn't see behind me.

I felt myself being tackled from behind and cursed myself for not truly having eyes in the back of my head. How useful would that have been at the moment?

The Joker was once again on top of me and he quickly flipped me over. He looked at me, tilting his head to the side and proposing, "We've got to stop meeting like this, _doc_. Though…," he pressed himself against me and I squirmed underneath him, "can't say that I mind it."

I scowled darkly and quickly kneed him in the groin. He let out a noise that was a mixture of a howl of pain and a laugh. He rolled off of me and I clambered to my feet. But not before he had retrieved the detonator from my hand.

I gasped slightly and stared at him, now standing a few feet from me, waving the detonator tauntingly.

"Please," I whispered, "don't do it."

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and let out a startled shriek. I turned to find Batman smirking at me reassuringly. We both turned to the Joker, one of Batman's arms draped protectively around my waist. I had to admit, even in this terrifying situation, I felt an odd sense of security.

"Drop the weapon," Batman spat, "you don't want to do this."

"No, no, no, I _really _think, uh,I _really _think I do," the Joker replied in a deadly calm voice, letting out a crazy little giggle at the end.

I stared, wide-eyed, at him, and couldn't help but make a little noise of protest in the back of my throat. He looked at me and grinned widely, his scars enhancing his grin.

"Why are you doing this?" I inquired breathlessly.

"It's fun," was all he said before pressing the detonator.

I let out a scream as I heard, off in the distance, a huge explosion. The Joker drank in my terror in the time I screamed, mine and Batman's faces turning towards the sound of the explosion. Batman's arm tightened around my waist as my knees buckled.

"My God," he stated, sounding shocked. He hadn't even taken the precaution of masking his voice this time. Obviously he hadn't thought that the Joker would do that either.

I didn't notice the fact that the Joker had scampered away, his loud, haunting laugh echoing through the warehouse. I was only aware of two facts… _my _asylum was blown up, killing hundreds of patients and workers alike… and it was all my fault.

The sounds of faint explosions followed the main one - obviously other things were exploding along with it. My knees buckled again and I felt sick to my stomach. How could I have let this happen? I knew the consequences of my actions would be terrible, but this… This was more than I could bear.

I fell to the ground, ignoring Batman's concerned words, images of Carter, Mike, Ilene… _No, wait_, I thought absurdly_, Ilene's out with Alfred… one less death on my hands…_

The smiling faces of Mike, Carter, my patients, blurred together as my world grew darker. I barely registered the fact that I was falling, and missed out on Batman catching me. I welcomed unconsciousness… I couldn't bear the reality of the deaths I had caused.

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

_**Please read and review! Hope you liked this chapter! Ohh, I'm evil! I blew up the asylum!!! Or did I?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_


	10. Goodbye Asylum

_Disclaimer: I do not own __the Dark Knight_. If I did, I would own the Joker, Batman/Bruce Wayne, and Harvey Dent. Obviously I don't, which sucks :'(

Sadie: Ummm, the asylum could be gone (?!?!?!?). We'll see in this chapter! Don't worry about the dramatic ranting lol, I would've done the same haha. Glad you like it!

Salsagirl626: Haha, I was wondering who would catch the "or did I" part. Haha, you could set the Joker on me, I wouldn't mind. :D Batman would save me though, and then I'd live happily ever after with him. Glad you're enjoying it.

Whatever Makes You Break: Glad you like their interactions! It's so fun writing them, seeing as Batman and the Joker are so different.

CarveMySolitude: Haha, glad you're enjoying it! And you'll see if it was really the asylum in a bit! :D

Inuhime313: I know, I wish she didn't have to. But the Joker loves his little games!!

Black Wolf-Dog: Hmm, maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Glad you're enjoying it!

MoonlitePrincez314: Glad you're enjoying it!

**Haha, I was half expecting someone to really flip out, like start swearing at me, or quoting **_**Planet of the Apes **_**("YOU MANIAC! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!"). Haha, I would have been sad, but I would have appreciated the reference. Anywho…**

Chapter Ten: Good Bye Asylum

_The smiling faces of Carter, Mike, my patients, blurred together as the world grew darker. I barely registered the fact that I was falling, and missed out on Batman catching me. I welcomed unconsciousness… I couldn't bear the reality of the deaths that I had caused._

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

Batman glanced over at the small, unconscious doctor in his passenger seat. He ran his eyes over her sleeping form, noting the tear stains on her face and red nose. His hands gripped on the wheel harder, his jaw set as he thought of how the Joker would pay for this.

He couldn't believe the Joker had actually blown up the asylum. He never thought that he would actually do anything like that - all the Joker had done so far was rob a few small banks.

Bruce glanced back at May with a sigh. How would she handle this? He sped off in the direction of the explosion. He had to see Gordon and see what the damage was.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

I rolled my eyes upward, groaning. I shifted in my seat, opening my eyes in confusion, uncertain as to where I was. I looked at the huge, gadget-filled car and finally, Batman. He was staring ahead but I knew he knew I was awake.

I sighed slightly, slumping into my seat, questioning hoarsely, "Where are we going?"

"We have to go to the Asylum," he replied, his voice gruff, "I need to see the damage, talk to Lieutenant Gordon."

"Could we please not go there?" I inquired desperately, my voice no more than a whisper. There was no way I could look at the rubble, see the bodies… I whimpered and slumped further into my seat, willing myself not to get sick all over Batman's fancy vehicle.

"Hey," he looked at me, his eyes softening slightly, "it's not your fault, May. The Joker's sick, twisted… you couldn't have known he would actually blow it up."

"I should have _realized_ he was going to blow it up," I replied bitterly, "I should have _known _he was going to do that."

Batman frowned, but I folded my arms stubbornly. I looked out of the window and saw a huge plume of smoke billowing above a few buildings off to my right. I turned in my seat, frowning, perplexed. That wasn't the direction the Asylum was in. I looked ahead, knowing that was the direction it was in, but there was no smoke there. I looked back, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"Wait!" I cried, "there's smoke coming from that direction. Not the asylum's direction! Go that way!"

Batman swiftly rounded the corner and headed in the direction I had pointed out. He looked confused too, the corners of his mouth turned downward.

My heart was racing as Batman pulled up to a huge, roaring fire. Huge plumes of thick black smoke raced up into the dark sky as firefighters worked furiously to put out the raging fire. Police cars were surrounding the building and ambulances were everywhere. It was a smaller building, surrounded by greater, more important buildings. It actually looked like some kind of club.

I looked at Batman, who immediately pulled the tank-like vehicle to a halt. He climbed out, coming around the side to me and inquiring, "Do you think you can walk? Or would you rather stay here?"

As drained as I felt, I wanted to know what was going on. I smiled slightly, "I'll come with you."

He smirked and offered me his hand. I accepted it, allowing him to help me out of the vehicle. He kept his arm around my waist to help me stand and again, I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly safe from the world.

We walked up to the fire, where we saw Lieutenant Gordon taking some notes. He looked tired and drained - he always did. I felt sorry for the man and vowed to get to know him better.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" Batman inquired roughly as we appeared next to Gordon in silence.

He jumped slightly, before adjusting his glasses, annoyed. He surveyed the two of us, before shrugging it off, "Nightclub. Someone blew it up. We have reason to believe it was the Joker, but we can't be sure until we can look for some evidence inside."

A thought hit me suddenly, and my heart raced, "Lieutenant, what was this place called?"

"The Asylum," Gordon replied, his face set in a grim smile, "great name for a hangout, huh?"

I didn't hear him. My legs felt weak and I leaned against Batman. I felt his grip on me tighten and he hauled me back up to a standing position.

"Are you all right, Dr. O'Riley?" Gordon inquired, concerned.

"She's fine," Batman replied, "I'm going to make sure she gets home safely. If you find out anything…"

He pulled me back towards the vehicle as I heard Gordon reply, "I'll let you know."

Batman helped me into his car again and soon we were headed back to my apartment. I was shaking - not from fear, but relief. He hadn't blown it up. He never blew up my asylum - he was never planning on it.

Batman was looking at my shaking hands with a frown, as if fighting with himself as to whether or not to do something, "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"I think so," I replied quietly, "can we go by the Asylum? I want to see it."

Batman didn't say a word, but headed off towards the Asylum. I held my breath. I still wasn't entirely certain that the Joker _didn't_ blow it up, but I had to see for myself.

We continued on in silence as we neared the area. Batman pulled up in front of the gates and I clambered out of the car. I raced up to the gates and looked through them. I let out a sob of relief. It was still standing. I _knew _the Joker wouldn't blow it up! I gripped the bars of the gate and stared up at the lit windows of the lobby, the silent, dark ones of the sleeping patients. No sign of a fire, explosion, or anything of that nature was in sight.

Batman was at my side, causing me to jump. Really, he was sneaky. I looked up at him and smiled brightly, hugging him. He stiffened, but hugged me back very slightly. He then led me back to the vehicle and took me home.

I unlocked my door and entered, looking back at Batman, who hesitated on the threshold. I raised an eyebrow and said, "You can come in. I wanted to look at the letter the Joker sent me again. Maybe you could take it to Gordon and look for prints?"

He entered my apartment, watching me as I rifled through my purse for the Joker's note, shutting the door behind him. I found the note and unfolded it, Batman appearing at my side.

I glanced up at him, my heartbeat quickening as I noticed how close he was. _Hmm, is he supposed to smell this good?_ I thought, dazed, before shaking my head and looking back at the note.

"_My little Mayflower,_" I read, rolling my eyes slightly at the use of the Joker's nickname for me, _"'if you value your asylum as much as I think you do, meet me near the docks… Don't be late, or you might see some fireworks at the asylum_.' _The_ asylum… he never said which one."

"We only assumed that he meant yours," Batman agreed, looking down at me. His eyes were smoldering and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"I didn't know there was another one," I replied, tearing my eyes away from him, trying to regulate my breathing. I glanced back up at him. _God, his eyes are amazing_, I thought, my heart skipping several beats.

"Do you usually invite strange men in capes and cowls?" he inquired, his voice huskier than usual.

"You're hardly a stranger," I replied, causing him to look confused, "and anyway, you've been in my apartment twice now. Earlier and then the first time you…" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

They were soft and warm, but his kiss was passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He lifted me up onto a stool next to the island in the kitchen so he didn't have to bend down so far to kiss me. He never broke the kiss - if anything, he deepened it.

My senses were on fire as he brought his lips down onto my neck. I couldn't believe this was happening, but I was incredibly happy it was. I kept my arms around his neck as he brought his lips back up to mine. I kissed him again, as passionately as I knew how.

Finally he pulled back, grabbing the note and breathing heavily, "What about Wayne?"

I grasped onto the stool to keep from falling off. That was… _whoa_… "Uh," I shook my head slightly, trying to regain my senses, "he won't mind."

Batman gave me a disbelieving look.

_Well, really, he won't, _I thought, slightly amused, _seeing as they're the same person._ I was still trying to get my heartbeat back to normal and my senses under control. He was like a drug! I looked at his lips, desperately wanting to kiss him again. But he had crime to fight, villains to catch - namely the Joker.

I think he realized this, as he looked at the note and then out one of the windows. He looked back at me, frowning slightly.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks for saving me."

He grinned slightly, moving towards the window, "Any time." He opened one of them and jumped out. I ran to the window to see where he went. I spotted him racing back to his vehicle and speeding off into the night.

I leaned against the window frame and smiled, "Night, Bruce," into the darkness, after his retreating figure.

I sighed slightly, shutting the window, and racing over to the phone. I dialed, rolling my eyes at the large amounts of rings. Finally, I heard Rachel inquired sleepily, "Hello?"

"Rach, guess what?" I inquired excitedly.

"May? It's midnight," she replied, "what happened? Did something happen?" She now sounded worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I answered impatiently, "but you'll never guess what happened."

"What?" she yawned over the phone.

"I kissed Bruce," I answered excitedly, "well, after I went to meet the Joker because he wanted to blow up the asylum, but really…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Rachel was more alert now, and louder - she probably went somewhere where she couldn't disturb Harvey, "hold on. You went to meet the Joker? Tell me someone went with you. Bruce? Batman? Harvey would've gone…"

"I went to meet the Joker alone, because he said he was going to blow up the Asylum if I didn't," I answered, "and Bruce and I decided Batman would tag along just in case. Good thing, because if he hadn't shown up…" I blinked at the thought, "Anyway, Batman actually took me there in his tank thingy…"

"Tumbler," Rachel laughed, "it's called the Tumbler."

"Oh," I replied, "well, better than Tank-thingy… he and the Joker fought and I got the detonator away from the Joker - I would have evacuated the Asylum, but honestly, I didn't think the Joker would do that. Then, he tackled me and took the detonator. He pressed the button before Batman could stop him."

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped, "what happened next? He didn't really blow it up did he?"

"No," I answered, "I passed out, but I woke up in the Tumbler. Batman was taking me home and I saw a fire. We went to it - it was a club called The Asylum. So he never blew up _the _Asylum. I got home and Bruce, well, he kissed me."

"Wait, when did he get there?" Rachel inquired, feigning ignorance.

"Well, he dropped me off," I replied as if it were obvious, "after we saw the explosion, The Asylum… weren't you listening?"

"But, what about Batman?" Rachel inquired. She was good at playing dumb.

"Rachel, I figured it out," I answered, "Bruce is Batman. It was pretty obvious."

Rachel was silent for a while, "You aren't going to tell anyone who he is, are you?"

I was mildly offended at the thought, "Of course not. I would never betray Batman's identity to anyone."

"Well, just wanted to be sure," Rachel replied, "so," she giggled, "was he a good kisser?"

I sighed dreamily, "He was fantastic." I paused, a thought hitting me, "Rach, why _didn't _the Joker blow up the Asylum?"

"I… I don't know," Rachel answered, "that's a scary question, May. Lock all your doors and windows."

"Yes, mother," I laughed, "now, go back to Harvey and get some sleep."

I hung up the phone. I did make sure to lock all of the doors and windows. Why didn't the Joker blow up the Asylum? He loved chaos - why not cause me some? There was a knock at the door and I turned to it, frowning. Slowly, I approached it.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

_**Please read and review! Oooh, most of you figured it out - I wasn't really going to blow up the asylum. I couldn't kill Carter and Mike and all those innocent (or not so innocent like Falcone) patients! But WHY didn't he blow it up??!??!? **_


	11. Visitors and New Patients

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Dark Knight_. BLAST!!!

Witchbaby300: Thanks! I'm glad you like Bruce/May!

Salsagirl626: Haha, yes, I'm sorry. But cliffies make people read, you're right! And yes, sexy Bruce Wayne and Joker do too!! Glad the kiss made you giggle! Tee hee!!

Inuhime313: Haha, glad you liked it!

Whatever Makes You Break: Thanks! : )

Ella Ynrihan: Glad you like it! No, I didn't notice the underlining! Thanks for pointing it out!

Black Wolf-Dog: Haha, glad you like it! Yeah, what _are_ the Joker's reasons?? And who is at the door?!? I don't even know yet lol!! I guess I'll figure it out when I get to it! Lol

Sadie: Yep, I couldn't make him do it lol. Yeppers, it was all a big test! Mind if I use that line??

Nameless Wonder: Haha, you're completely right! My mistake lol!!

Xnormajean: I'm glad you like it!!! And no, it won't be… he's too much of a sweetie and he's gone through too much to be alone anymore!!

Marguerite: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Ohlookitsme: Glad you like it!

Ritsuka-Hanya: I hope this was a fast enough update!!

Chapter Eleven: Visitors and New Patients

_I hung up the phone. I did make sure to lock up all of the doors and windows. Why didn't the Joker blow up the Asylum? He loved chaos – why not cause me some? There was a knock at the door and I turned to it, frowning. Slowly, I approached it._

I slowly approached the door, remembering Rachel's words just moments before. It was late and we didn't know why the Joker didn't blow the Asylum up. It could have been him… in fact, I wouldn't have doubted if it had been him.

I stared into the peephole, checking for the guest. No one was there in either direction, but that didn't mean they weren't lurking somewhere nearby. I took a deep breath and grabbed the closest thing to me – a butcher knife from the kitchen island. I opened the door fractionally – it had a chain lock on it so I couldn't open it all the way.

I looked in both directions, wondering who had knocked. There was no one around in either direction, and no one lurking in the doorways of other apartments. I was about to turn around when I noticed a bouquet of purple roses and a note at the base of the door. I looked around once more before yanking the chain off of the door and opening it fully so I could retrieve the flowers and letter. As soon as I did, I slammed the door shut and locked it quickly.

My hands were shaking slightly as I took the bouquet over to the island and sat down at one of the stools. I opened the letter and saw that it was again made out of cut out letters from magazines and newspapers. I had figured he would send me another letter.

_Mayflower, _

_How did you like my little surprise tonight? I knew that overgrown bat would follow you. Next time we meet, it will be a secret that only I know. Don't you love secrets, Mayflower? But trust me, we'll meet again. And the Batman won't be there next time. _

I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes in annoyance and fear. Of course the Joker would send me something like this. I would have to be extremely careful whenever I went out of the house now. Actually… I would be ten times safer if… but would he want me to stay there?

Bruce's penthouse had to be the safest place in the entire city; he _was_ Batman after all. But would he want the responsibility of keeping me safe? I mean, obviously he liked me, but would he want me floating around his house?

I heard something against my window and slowly approached it. The knife was still in my hand, poised for attack if need be. I didn't see anything, but that didn't mean the Joker wasn't out there. Something rubbed against my leg and I jumped, shrieking. It was just Riley. I knelt down, relieved and picked him up. I petted his sleek black fur and knew that I couldn't go to Bruce's house. I couldn't just up and move myself and my cats into his house. He could be allergic for all I knew.

I cast a wary glance at the window again and picked up my telephone. I dialed Bruce's number and smiled slightly when Alfred wearily answered, "Wayne Penthouse."

"Alfred, this is May," I answered, "I'm sorry for calling at such a late hour."

"Not at all, Miss May, I just got in," he replied, sounding amused.

"Oh, right," I giggled, remembering that he had been on a date with Ilene, "how was your date?"

"Splendid," Alfred replied and I could practically hear his smile through the phone.

I laughed, "Well that's wonderful, Alfred. And I haven't even gone on a date with Bruce yet!" _Unless you can call tonight a date_, I thought, amused.

"Well, I assure you, Miss May, he'll rectify that as soon as he possibly can," Alfred chuckled, before continuing solemnly, "how did tonight go?" I wasn't surprised that Alfred knew about my 'date' with the Joker – I had a feeling that Bruce told Alfred everything about his nightly activities. And since I wasn't supposed to know that Bruce was Batman, Alfred probably figured it was safe to say Bruce had told him after our discussion. Confusing, I know. Why couldn't he just tell me he was Batman already?

"Well, I thought the Joker had blown up the Asylum, but it was a club… not my asylum," I answered, resting against the counter, watching as Riley scampered away. I heard Gabe hissing at something and immediately tensed up. Now all three cats were hissing and growling – honestly, that's one of the sounds that really put me on edge.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're unharmed, Miss May," Alfred replied.

"Thank you, Alfred," I answered, standing rigidly, "is Bruce around?"

"He's asleep just now, Miss May," Alfred answered, "would you like me to wake him?" I knew Bruce wasn't sleeping – he probably wasn't even home yet, still out fighting crime, as I knew Batman's custom was.

"No, that's all right, Alfred," I answered warily, slowly reaching for the knife as I felt the presence of someone else in the room.

"May, are you all right?" Alfred answered, picking up my tone of voice. He was concerned, I could tell; probably wondering if he should call Bruce and let him know that something was going on.

"I'm fine, Alfred, for the moment," I answered cautiously, "I've got to go… I think I have a visitor." I hung up the phone before Alfred could inquire as to who it was. I think he had a pretty good idea… _I_ had a pretty good idea, for that matter.

I immediately jumped up from my seat and brandished the knife. A few feet behind me was the Joker. He was smirking slightly, toying with his favorite knife.

"How did you get in here?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing.

"Your, uh, _cat_ let me in," he giggled slightly, looking at the flowers and sending me a disapproving look, "Mayflower, _you_ should _know_, that flowers… uh… need water. Why aren't those put in a vase? You didn't _like_ them?" He pouted a little and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"They're lovely," I replied, lifting the butcher knife, "_how_ did you get in here?"

He laughed slightly and moved around the counter. I raised the knife a little higher and he raised his hands in protest. He grabbed a vase… _how did he know where I keep my things?_ I was growing more uneasy by the minute… had he been here before?

"Window locks aren't that, uh, _hard_ to open, Mayflower," he answered, putting the flowers in the vase full of water.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door – it was more urgent though, and I was certain it was Bruce. That was confirmed when he shouted, "May! May, let me in!"

I turned to smirk at the Joker, but realized that he was gone. I raced to the door and unlocked it. Bruce walked in and immediately began a search for the Joker. After searching my entire apartment and finding it empty, Bruce returned to me. I was toying with one of the roses, wondering what, _exactly_, the Joker wanted with me. Was he just playing with my head, trying to twist my mind like he did with so many other people? Or was it something else entirely? That thought made me even more uneasy than if he just wanted to mess with my head.

Bruce wrapped his strong arms around me and I smiled, automatically relieved, and he stated, "He's gone. He must have gotten through your bedroom window; the lock's all broken up."

I shuddered at the thought and Bruce squeezed me even tighter. He held me out at arm's length, his dark eyes smoldering. I smiled giddily at his look and replied, "Thank you for looking for him."

He smirked slightly and I realized something… Bruce and I hadn't technically kissed yet. I mean, I had kissed him earlier, but he was 'Batman' at the time, and he didn't know I knew he was really Bruce.

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him deeply. He didn't hesitate, but immediately kissed me back. He pulled me flush against him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his luscious hair. Oh yeah, he was definitely the same guy.

He pulled away and smirked, "I should come look for the Joker in your apartment more often."

I laughed and leaned against him, replying, "I feel safe with you." I blushed, feeling stupid for saying it, but it was definitely the truth. When I was with Bruce, I felt so safe, safer than I had ever felt before.

"Really?" he smiled and hugged me again. I hugged him back and inquired, "How did you know I needed you?"

He didn't answer my question, but instead inquired, "May, do you want to stay at my penthouse tonight? If you don't feel safe here that is."

I smiled, giggling breathlessly, "If you want me there."

His eyes were smoldering again and he replied, "Pack your stuff; your cats too." I smiled brightly, kissed him on the cheek, and gathered my things.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

Bruce was studying the note that the Joker left me. I crated up Riley, Gabe, and Clara and approached him, smiling. I had a suitcase with enough clothes for at least tonight, tomorrow, and maybe another day. I didn't know how long Bruce planned to let me stay, so I wasn't going to push it.

He looked up at me, a concerned look on his handsome face, "This isn't good, May."

"I know," I replied with a sigh, "it means I'm not safe anywhere." That was a terrifying thought.

"You will be with me," Bruce smirked and my heart raced. I smiled slightly and collected Riley's cage, "I certainly hope so."

He kissed me again, deeply, and easily lifted Gabe's and Clara's crates and my suitcase. I smiled, flushing, impressed at his strength. How did no one realize that he was Batman? And it all made sense – only a man with some sort of emotional (or mental) trauma would have the kind of drive Bruce had to be Batman. And the murders of his parents when he was just a child would have done the trick perfectly.

"Oh, by the way," Bruce stated as we left my apartment, the purple roses long forgotten on the counter, "you're going to have a new patient in the morning. Batman told me to let you know."

"Did he now?" I inquired, amused at how Bruce could so easily pretend that Batman was a separate person, "and who is this new patient?"

"Dr. Crane," Bruce answered, smirking, "Batman picked him up tonight after he left your apartment… anything happen between you two, by the way?" He had an innocent look on his face.

"Why would you ask that?" I inquired, amused.

"Oh, he just seems to like you in a 'more-than-saving-your-life' way," Bruce answered.

"Does he?" I inquired, smiling, "well, he's not the one taking me out tomorrow night, is he?"

Bruce smirked, his eyes smoldering, "No, he isn't. Seven o'clock?" He offered me his arm.

"Seven o'clock," I answered, smiling as we left the apartment.

_**Please review!!!! I'm so happy! You guys are the best! I've gotten over 100 reviews for this story!! That's only the third of my many stories to get that many! You're all awesome!!! Please check out my other stories, if you're interested! THANKS!!**_


	12. Discussions and Dates

_Chapter Twelve: Discussions and Dates_

_Bruce smirked, his eyes smoldering, "No, he isn't. Seven o'clock?" He offered me his arm._

"_Seven o'clock," I answered, smiling as we left the apartment._

The next morning, I stretched, smiling, as I sat at my desk. I sighed dreamily, thinking back on my night. Bruce had come to rescue me – several times in one night, might I add – and now I was staying with him. When we had reached his penthouse, Alfred made us a very late dinner as we went over what had occurred in the warehouse and my own apartment with the Joker. Then, Bruce and I sat in the living room, on one of his luxurious couches. Let me just tell you, Bruce is an _excellent _kisser! We had been making out, until the bat signal went off. Well, he couldn't exactly reveal to me who he was, but claimed he was tired. So I went to bed and he went out fighting crime. Our relationship was moving very quickly, but still, we were enjoying it immensely.

_And to think, I haven't even gone on a real date with him yet_, I thought, amused. Ilene walked into the office, a smug look on her face.

"Well, well, well, Dr. O'Riley," she laughed slightly, "I take it that look of pure bliss comes from staying with Mr. Wayne, right?"

I nodded, smirking. I had to wear a stylish scarf all day, thanks to Mr. Wayne. I had told Ilene all about what happened last night, including the incident with the Joker in the warehouse. Suffice it to say, she and Carter would not leave me unattended. After she had gotten over her shock of my newly acquired stalker, she told me all about her evening with Alfred. I thought it was adorable.

"Of course, Ilene," I answered obviously, "now tell me, is Dr. Crane awake yet?" As promised,

Dr. Crane was already in one of the rooms when I arrived that morning.

"He should be any minute," Ilene replied.

"Thank you, Ilene," I smiled slightly, standing, "Rachel will be here any minute; we're going down to talk to him when she gets here."

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and Rachel stepped in, smiling, "Hello, Ilene. Hey, May!"

"Hey, Rach," I smiled, standing and giving my cousin a hug, "let's go talk to our dear mutual friend Dr. Crane, shall we?"

"We shall," Rachel replied with a smirk as we exited my office. As we walked down the hall, she looked at me slyly, "So, how are things with Bruce?"

"Perfect," I answered with a smile, "God, I like him so much and we haven't even gone out on a proper date yet! I mean, you definitely can't count getting trapped in a warehouse and fighting for your life with the Joker an ideal evening."

"No you can't," Rachel laughed, "I also heard it through the grapevine that you're staying with him." Her smug smirk caused me to roll my eyes.

"Yes, I am," I answered with a laugh, "well, when the Joker somehow gets into your home, it's useful to move in with a vigilante hero. At least, _I_ think so."

"No, that's a very good plan," she answered with a laugh, before stating seriously, "I don't see how you're safe anywhere other than his home… the Joker is dangerous. And I think he's smarter than anyone we've seen yet."

"I think you're right, Rach," I answered with a heavy sigh, "and for some reason, he's taken a liking to me." I shook that frightening thought out of my head and looked through the window where we were holding Dr. Crane. He was propped up in his bed, restrained to it. Mike was standing nearby, his arms folded and a dirty look on his face as he watched him.

We walked in and I smiled in an overly cheerful manner, "Good morning, Dr. Crane."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he looked over Rachel and I. We were both standing tensely, our dislike for this man highly evident.

"May," he answered smoothly, "how have you been? Still lovely as ever." He looked at Rachel, "And Miss Dawes. When's the last time we saw each other?"

"Oh, just the night you terrorized the city," Rachel replied with a fake smile.

He nodded slightly, looking around the room in distaste before looking back at me, "I hate what you've done with my Asylum."

"Thank you," I answered nonplussed, picking up his chart, "so, I'm sure you know why you're here. No questions?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes.

"Standard procedure, Dr. Crane, if you recall," I stated tersely, "after my preliminary tests, I've decided you aren't as critical as my other patients. Of course, I can't release someone who sells drugs, dressing as a scarecrow back to the public. What kind of doctor would I be?"

"How did _you_ get put in charge of _my_ asylum?" Crane inquired, regarding me with disgust.

I bristled, "Because I'm good at what I do, Crane. Unlike you were." I sat straight, my hands tightly gripping my chart and my pencil.

"No need for antagonizing, Dr. O'Riley," he admonished, "tut, tut."

"Sometimes tough love is necessary for rehabilitation, Dr. Crane," I replied, standing, "Rach, do you have any questions for the good doctor here?"

"Just a few," she replied with a smirk, "Lieutenant Gordon is coming later so he'll have some more questions."

I nodded slightly and smirked at Crane, "Be glad that Batman isn't coming. Or Harvey Dent for that matter. We won't feed you to the wolves."

"Yet," Rachel amended, amused, "so, Crane, who's involved in your operation?" Rachel began questioning Dr. Crane, ignoring the look of total fear on his face at the mention of Batman.

Crane didn't answer, instead turned his eyes to me, his crystal eyes focusing unsettlingly on mine. I raised a threatening eyebrow, challenging him.

"Word on the street, Dr. O'Riley, is that you're in danger," he smirked slightly.

"Is that so?" I inquired, shocked but not entirely surprised – I didn't show it, "and where did you hear this?"

"These things get around," he replied with a smirk, "the Joker's not going to leave you alone, so you may want to be on guard."

"I am, Crane, I'm always on guard," I answered, rolling my eyes, "I already knew he was after me; hence me being in danger. Tell me something I don't know if you want to threaten me. Now; answer Miss Dawes's questions."

He rolled his eyes and looked back at Rachel, obviously upset that he hadn't scared me, "No one."

"No one?" Rachel scoffed, "how can you run a drug operation without any help?"

"What makes you so confident?" Crane once again focused his eyes on me, "what makes you think the Joker can't get to you?"

"Because Batman is protecting me," I answered, smiling triumphantly when he couldn't disguise his fear, "_answer the__question_."

The session went on like this for about twenty minutes – Rachel would ask a question, Crane would avoid it, trying to provoke me, I would respond, completely calm and at ease, and force him to answer the question. It was kind of annoying that this process kept continuing this way until Lieutenant Gordon arrived.

The grilling session continued with Gordon, who seemed just as annoyed with Crane as Rach and I did. Crane obviously enjoyed taunting us, but we all kept our cool. This is more than I can say for him, because he grew continually more irate as we ignored his taunts.

When we were done interrogating him, we exited the room. Gordon removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes, "Well he was a load of useful information."

"Of course," Rachel replied sarcastically, "at least we can use Batman to scare him into answering our questions."

"Or sic Dr. O'Riley on him," Gordon flashed me a smile, to which I returned, "did you get home all right last night?"

"Yes, I did," I answered with a small smile, "but, I forgot to inform you earlier; the Joker broke into my apartment last night when I got home."

Gordon choked on his coffee and looked at me in surprise, "You _forgot?_"

"Well, Bruce Wayne showed up and he scampered off before anything could happen," I answered sheepishly, my face heating up, "and I went with him to his penthouse. We thought it was safer."

"And you forgot to call the police?" Gordon inquired, eyeing me in surprise. Rachel was standing beside him, smirking.

"Well, it was a very surprising episode," I answered embarrassedly, "and I was too tired to do anything else –," _besides make out with Bruce for a while…_, "-but I vowed to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Did he leave anything, any evidence, at your apartment?" Gordon inquired hopefully.

"Another note," I answered, gesturing for them to follow me to my office, "and flowers."

"Flowers?" Gordon inquired, now highly concerned.

Rachel was too, "You didn't mention flowers, May." She knew he had come to my home, but the thought of him giving me flowers was even more disturbing than anything else. I had to admit, it was kind of disturbing, but stalkers did this kind of thing, right?

"Oh, didn't I?" I inquired, feigning ignorance, retrieving the note, "here. You can use it for fingerprint evidence, if you can find any. It should have mine and Bruce's and that's it."

Gordon read it over, looking highly concerned, but nodded and bagged it. "I'm putting you under tight surveillance, Dr. O'Riley. Know that now."

"Of course, Lieutenant," I answered with a gracious smile, "thank you. But I think I'm quite safe as it is."

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, examining my reflection. It was almost time for my date with Bruce – he was on his way home from work as it was. I was dressed in a soft red evening gown that was sleeveless and strapless, a black shawl draped elegantly over my shoulders. My hair was curled nicely and I had the perfect amount of make-up and perfume on. I covered my scar as best I could with foundation and my shawl.

There was a knock on my door and I smiled excitedly. "Come in," I called, my stomach fluttering as Bruce appeared in my doorway.

He grinned, leaning against the frame, eyeing me with his smoldering eyes and sexy smirk. I held my breath as I surveyed him; he looked impeccably handsome, as usual, in his tuxedo, his muscles defined in the fitted suit.

With each step he took, my breath hitched, my heart pounding. This man would be the death of me. And I loved it.

He pulled me close and kissed me gently. I was like putty in his hands, or in this case, his lips. I just couldn't get enough of his kisses. They were so passionate, gentle or fiery depending, but always passionate. He left me so breathless, wanting his kisses more and more after each one.

He pulled away, his eyes smoldering and a smile on his face, "You look beautiful," he led me out of the room.

"Thank you, Bruce," I smiled, my face heating up, "you look very handsome."

He grinned and we waved good-bye to Alfred, who informed us not to stay out too late, with a charming, grandfatherly smile on his face.

"How was your day?" I inquired with a smile as he helped me into one of his many vehicles – a red Ferrari this time.

"Boring," Bruce replied with a smirk, "like always. I slept through a few meetings, doodled a bit, the usual."

"Good," I answered with a laugh, "you need your sleep." He still hadn't told me he was Batman, but it was fun dropping all of these hints that I knew he was.

He regarded me curiously, and I had to conceal a smile. I wonder when he would figure out that I already knew he was Batman? I think he was beginning to get suspicious.

"What, no reproving looks?" he inquired with a grin, "no 'Bruce, really, shouldn't you be paying more attention to your business?'"

I laughed as he mocked my accent perfectly, "No, what you do is too important."

His brow settled in confusion and he inquired, "All right, what's with all this code talk, May? Are you trying to get a point across?"

"No," I answered, replying conversationally, "it's just that, well, I realize being Batman takes a lot out of you, so you need to get your sleep." I glanced over at him, a smile on my face.

He was looking at me, shocked and somewhat concerned, "Are you sure you're all right, May? What makes you so certain I'm Batman?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Bruce," I smiled slightly, "I know you're not. You may be good at it, but I know you're not. And neither am I. Your kisses taste the same Bruce, yours and Batman's. Your voice, though disguised, is recognizable to me. Your eyes… need I continue?"

His grip was tight on the wheel, his knuckles white. His jaw was set and he turned away from me.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, perplexed, "I won't tell anyone who you are. I would never do that…"

"I know, May," he answered with a warm smile, his eyes softening slightly, "but if anyone connected me with Batman, and then Batman with you, you would be in so much danger."

"Bruce," I grabbed his large hand with my tiny one and kissed his knuckles, "I have _the Joker_ after me. I'm sure I can handle some lesser villains." I couldn't deny that I was exceedingly touched by his borderline obsession with protecting me. It made me feel so safe and loved.

He looked over at me, turning off the car with his free hand. He searched my face, his eyes darting to and fro, with a look of concern and gentleness and something a bit more profound than that.

"There are only three other people who know who I am," he stated, now taking my hands and rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Alfred, Rachel, and Lucius," I stated promptly. Bruce stared at me, shocked. I laughed slightly and stated, "I'm very good at reading people. Once I figured out it was you, it was obvious who knew. Rach because you were best friends, Alfred because he's almost your second father, and Lucius because he was there when you disappeared before the Joker and Batman came."

Bruce looked absolutely floored, but he had a slight, proud smirk on his face, "Right. But, doesn't it bother you?" He looked concerned now.

I shrugged slightly, "No; I wouldn't have you any other way."

He had a gorgeous smirk on his face and kissed me firmly, much to my joy, "Come on, let's go. Word on the street is that it's a killer trying to get a table here. "

We left the car and he took my hand, leading me into Antoni's. I smiled slightly, amused, remembering what Rachel said. That he owned it so he would take me here.

Our date was absolutely amazing. Bruce held all the doors open for me, pulled out my chair for me, and was absolutely charming and entertaining. His eyes sparkled over the candlelight. He held my hands over the table and made certain that I had whatever I wanted.

"So, when you were gone for eight years, you were training to be… to do what you do?" I inquired, my hands folded under my chin, enthralled.

Bruce nodded, leaning back in his chair slightly, "I learned from the best. Unfortunately, the best turned out to be the worst."

I nodded in understanding, swirling my drink in my hand.

"And you came here because of the Joker?" he inquired, somewhat hesitantly, as if he didn't want to broach the subject.

"Yeah," I answered, tilting my head to the side, "sort of; I didn't know he was the Joker at the time. It was just so, I don't know; he held me hostage in the bank where I worked. He gave me this scar…" I ran my hand over it self-consciously.

Bruce took my hand away from my scar and kissed it, replying firmly, "We all have our scars, May. Don't be self-conscious. You look beautiful no matter what."

I blushed slightly and smiled, thanking him. I couldn't believe he was this sweet!

After dinner, Bruce pulled me out of the restaurant, me in stitches over a story he had told me about Alfred reprimanding him about being too reckless as Batman.

"Well you really do need to be careful," I laughed slightly, resting against him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

He leaned down, kissing me firmly, and grinned. I smiled back, my heart pounding furiously, and kissed him again. What a perfect way to end the night.

_**Please review!!!!!!!! :D**_

_**PetiteDiable:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**Inuhime 313: **__Haha, yeah, his eyes do give it away but kissing him would be even better!; __**xnormajean: **__Haha, he is a creeper hahah. Glad you liked it!; __**Salsagirl626: **__Glad you liked it! Yeah, the Joker is awesome! And Bruce is so adorable lol! Glad you liked it!; __**Black Wolf-Dog**__: Yeah, the Joker's unpredictable! And I know, I loooove Bruce's sexy muscles!! And yeah, my cats growl when they fight each other. It's such a disturbing sound lol; __**Ella Ynrihan:**__ Glad you like it! I'll check out your story too when you get it up!; __**13Lulu's:**__ Haha, yeah it's kinda weird; __**Sadie: **__Haha, yeah stalkerish! And thanks, I'll probably use it in the next chapter lol. I may use your ideas if you have any lol; __**JrAoCbKiN: **__Glad you like it!!_


	13. Diagnosing the Joker and my Poor Car

_Disclaimer: I do not own __the Dark Knight!! _Which is sucky for me! Then I would own Bruce, the Joker, and Harvey!! :/

A/N: In diagnosing the Joker, I want to warn you all - I have _no _degrees in psychology or psychiatry. This is just what I believe the Joker is suffering from. I've taken the liberty as a fan fiction writer to give him this diagnosis so, yeah, there ya go! I really don't know what's wrong with the Joker but it sounds pretty believable.

Chapter Thirteen: Diagnosing the Joker and My Poor Poor Car

"_Well, you really do need to be more careful," I laughed slightly, resting against him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. _

_He leaned down, kissing me firmly, and grinned. I smiled back, my heart pounding furiously, and kissed him again. What a perfect way to end the night._

I packed my suitcases and put Clara, Riley, and Gabe back into their crates. It had been a week and a half since any contact with the Joker, so I figured, despite how much I loved being in Bruce's presence all the time, I had taken too much of his hospitality already.

"I'm sure Master Wayne wouldn't mind you staying here for another week, Miss May," Alfred assured me as he helped me load my things into my Bonneville.

"I know, Alfred," I answered with a smile, "but I don't want to impose any more than I have to. _And_," I continued as he looked ready to protest, "I have a lot of things I need to get back to at home. Papers and that sort of thing. But I really do appreciate everything you and Bruce have done for me, Alfred."

He smiled and opened the front door for me. I thanked him and entered my car, looking up at him with a reassuring smile.

"Master Wayne changed the locks on your windows and your doors," Alfred stated, a small smile on his face. He went to step back, but leaned forward instead and murmured, "I've never seen Master Wayne happier, Miss May. Just thought you might like to know."

I smiled, biting my lip and blushing, "Thank you, Alfred. I'm glad." I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to my apartment. I dropped the cats off, and my belongings. I scrambled to grab some papers and files for work, hastily shoving them in my briefcase. I grabbed my purse and my keys from the counter and moved to the door.

I froze when I noticed the Joker's flowers sitting in the pretty little white vase he had retrieved from the cabinet. They looked fresher than ever. Despite that fact, I moved to the counter and grabbed the vase, intent on throwing the flowers away. But as I stared at them, admiring the shade of them, I set the vase back down. I grabbed a few CDs and returned to my car.

When I reached the Asylum, I noticed Jim Gordon hovering near his police car. I hurried over to him, smiling warmly, "Mornin', Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Dr. O'Riley," he smiled slightly, "I wanted to talk to you about the Joker case. Do you have some free time?"

"Of course," I answered with a smile, heading toward the hospital, gesturing for him to follow me, "what do you need?" We entered my office and he sat tiredly in the chair opposite of my desk.

"Whatever you've got," he replied with a grim smile. I tossed my purse and files onto the desk, retrieving some coffee for the tired lieutenant. He thanked me and I sat, stirring my hot chocolate thoughtfully.

"Well, without actually speaking to him - properly, that is; a full session - there isn't a lot I can tell you," I answered truthfully, "except my own observations, of course."

"Well, coming from someone who's dealt with him firsthand, you're observations are going to be the best," Gordon smiled, sipping his coffee. He took out a notepad and a pencil, poised and ready for my information.

I pulled out a file from my desk and sat it before me. Before it had been labeled 'Unidentified Robber - Ireland'. Now in big, bold red lettering I had 'the Joker' written over it.

"Here; for your files," Gordon handed me a picture of the Joker smiling gruesomely at the camera.

I bit my lip, before thanking him and clipping the picture to the folder. Great, just what I needed; his face staring back at me every time I opened my drawer. Like he wasn't plaguing me enough.

"The Joker's stepped it up a notch, Dr. O'Riley," Gordon stated, removing his glasses and rubbing his face, "before it was just small things; bank robberies and that sort of thing. He's moved up to arson and robbing banks run by the mob now."

I raised an eyebrow in shock; "Mob banks? He's really that gutsy?" I sighed, trying not to be impressed, before opening the folder, "All right, Lieutenant, the way I see it is this; the Joker is suffering from Bipolar Disorder - he has mood swings; violent ones. He goes from manic states to depressed states every so often."

"And what are the differences in the states that you've seen?" Gordon inquired curiously, scribbling furiously.

"From what I've seen - mind you I can't make a proper diagnosis without actually having a session with the Joker - in his depressed state, he has the symptoms of depersonalization, irritability, anger, indifference," I listed off the symptoms, "and in the manic states, he's still irritated - to a rage most of the time, he has a lot of energy. I don't know how his sleeping pattern is, but I'm sure he doesn't sleep a lot, which is normal in this state. And he's had a break with reality, which is definitely characteristic of this."

"So he's bipolar; there are meds for that, right?" Gordon inquired, "if we could get him to take it…"

"I never said he was bipolar, Lieutenant," I hurriedly stated, "I _can't_ make any sort of diagnosis without a self-report from the Joker - which we're unlikely to ever get - and an actual session with him."

"Sorry," Gordon replied with a smile. I knew how intent he was in figuring out what was up with the Joker and how to stop him. We all were. Bruce most of all, now that the Joker was taking special interest in my life.

"Plus, I think it's more than that, Lieutenant," I said sadly, shaking my head, "he seems rather masochistic, too. He's like a … a wild dog or something. There's nothing to control him. You know what people do to wild dogs."

"Put them down," Gordon frowned.

I nodded, biting my lip. Even if it was the Joker, that sounded very harsh. So I continued, "And I think it goes a little deeper than just a few treatable psychological disorders. Whoever or whatever gave him the scars pushed him over the edge. I just wish we could get a straight answer out of him."

"Well, we'll try to get him in, Dr. O'Riley," Gordon replied, adding dryly, standing, " try is the key word. Thanks for your help. Maybe we'll be able to get him if we know a little more about him."

I nodded, standing with him, "Well, hopefully I've been of some help. If you need anything, Lieutenant Gordon, just let me know. I'm happy to help."

He shook my hand, smiling, and headed out. I shoved the Joker's file back into the drawer and watched Gordon disappear in his cruiser. I cast a haphazard glance to where my car was and stopped short. My car was gone. I looked around the parking lot just to make sure I didn't park it in another spot. Nope; it was gone.

I sighed, stomping my foot slightly, and going to the phone. I called Gordon to file a report on my car being stolen. I rubbed my temples, annoyed.

"Bloody Joker," I frowned, "talk about him all morning and then some thug steals my car. How unlucky can I be?"

"Hmm, I'm sure the police will find your car. And if not, I'll go looking for it tonight if I'm not too busy."

I smiled immediately, my heart thudding erratically, looking up and seeing Bruce leaning against my doorframe. Did I ever mention how sexy he looks when he does that? Well, he definitely is. His arms were folded across his chest, exposing the well defined muscles in his arms.

"Really?" I inquired, standing and heading over to him.

He put his hands on my hips and nodded, his eyes smoldering, "Yeah. I've never seen a car your color in _this _city; it won't be hard to find."

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him. His lips molded together with mine so perfectly; it was like a puzzle being fit together. He pushed me further into the office, kicking the door shut with his foot as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled away from him just to catch my breath, staring up at him with a stupid smile on my face, "You sure know how to say hello, don't you Bruce?"

He chuckled slightly and answered, "I had the feeling you wouldn't mind." He leaned down to kiss me again, but I put my hand to his mouth as I noticed Ilene, Carter, _and_ Mike all hovering outside of my office's window.

Bruce followed my gaze and we shared a laugh. I sat down on the edge of my desk and he sat in the chair Gordon had just occupied, inquiring, "Did I see Jim Gordon leave your office?"

"Yeah," I answered, "he wanted to know about the Joker. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it tonight."

Bruce nodded, frowning, "Did he tell you he robbed a mob bank this morning?" He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together before him.

"Very risky," I answered, grabbing one of his hands and holding it lightly in mine. He smirked up at me.

"I don't understand this guy, May," Bruce sighed suddenly, "nothing he does makes sense - to us anyway. He's not like the other criminals I've dealt with."

"You probably won't deal with another one like him, either," I answered, placing a kiss on Bruce's hand. I looked over at the window and saw that the three were still there; this time Carter and Mike were making kissy faces at us. I laughed slightly and rolled my eyes at them, waving my hand to shoo them away.

Suddenly the phone rang and I looked at Bruce apologetically. He just smirked and stood, pressing a kiss to my forehead and stating, "I'll be right outside, then." He strode out of the room and leaned against the wall. I watched him, picking up the phone with a smile, "This is Dr. O'Riley."

"Mayflower, what a _pleasant _surprise!"

My eyes widened immensely and I felt myself pale. My head shot over to where Bruce stood outside of the office, his back to me as he flipped trivially through one of the waiting room magazines.

"You know, _May_, when-uh, when someone's on the phone, you _usually_ have to say _some_thing," the Joker continued, his voice light and somewhat mocking.

"Sorry, you surprised me is all," I answered, waving my hand in Bruce's direction, hoping he'd see it out of the corner of his eye, "so, what brought this on?"

"What, I can't have a phone call with my _favorite_ doctor?" the Joker inquired, feigning hurt, "well, _May_flower, I just wanted to see what-uh, _what_ you were doing this lovely… eve_ning_?"

I looked around my desk for something to throw at the wall to catch Bruce's attention without doing serious damage, "This evening? I don't really know, Joker, I don't have any plans."

"I was thinking dinner and a… uh… movie sounded nice, do you agree?" he inquired, giggling slightly.

Paperweights wouldn't work; I'd probably hit the glass and shatter it or make a major dent in the wall, "That does sound nice; who are you planning on taking?"

"You, silly," he giggled again, "honestly, Mayflower, why would I call _you_ if I were going with some_one else?_"

I bit my lip, taking my shoe off, trying to decide if I should throw it at the wall; my attempts at getting Bruce's attention didn't seem to be working. "I don't know," I answered, trying to remain calm, "to ask for advice or something."

He cackled over the phone, before replying, "You're a riot, Mayflower. A _real_ riot. I just _love_ talking to you. So, did you enjoy my _performance_ at the Asylum the other night?"

"Why did you do it, Joker?" I inquired instantly, sitting up and forgetting about my shoe for the time being. I needed to know what kept him from blowing up _my _Asylum, since he was so hellbent on creating chaos. Wouldn't he _want _to blow up my Asylum?

"I was just, uh… _testing _you, May," he answered seriously. I could imagine the look on his face right now; solemn, no longer giddy and mischievous.

"Testing me for what?" I inquired, remembering my shoe and throwing it forcefully at the wall. Bruce spun around immediately, casting me a confused, concerned look. I pointed at the phone, mouthing, 'Joker!' He immediately entered the room, racing up to my desk. We both listened into the phone.

"You'll see. By the way, where's your car, May?" With one last loud maniacal giggle, he hung up the phone.

"He stole my car!" I frowned, hanging up the phone. Bruce took my shoulders in his hands and tilted my face up to meet his.

"What did he want, May?" he inquired, a concerned glint in his warm eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching downward. I grasped onto his forearms, just glad to have him comforting me.

"He asked if I wanted to go to dinner and a movie tonight," I answered, biting my lip as Bruce's jaw set and his brow furrowed in concern and anger, "and then he asked if I liked the explosion at the Asylum. I asked him why he did it and he said he was testing me."

"What's he testing you for, May?" Bruce inquired, pulling me off of the desk and into a tight hug, his strong arms forming a shield of protection around me.

"I don't know, Bruce," I answered quietly, resting my head on his chest, breathing in deeply the calming, attractive scent of his cologne, "I don't think I want to know, either."

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound from the parking lot. Bruce and I raced over to the window and stared at my car that was parked haphazardly near the entrance. A few masked goons ran out of it, racing to a parked van that instantly sped off.

"Is that _my_ car?" I inquired, shocked, grasping Bruce's hand.

"I think so," he frowned as we stared at the bright purple Bonneville with 'HA HA HA HA!' painted over the sides in lime green.

_**Please review!! You're all my heroes!! :D Thanks to Sadie for the use of her 'testing you' line!! **_

_**13Lulu's:**__ Haha, yeah, that was so weird to write, her knowing it was him but not letting on that she did; __**Sadie: **__Thanks! I hope the date sounded all right! And yes, I never liked Crane; he was like the worst villain there was lol; __**inuhime313:**__ I know, I would too! But would Bruce still love me if I had one arm??; __**Black Wolf-Dog:**__ Glad you liked it! Haha, why was the mall so hot? And shoe shopping is always fun lol, for me anyway; __**ber1719: **__Thanks! Glad you've liked it so far!!; __**Faiery Skull: **__Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**xnormajean:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it!_


	14. Bruises and Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own _the Dark Knight_ but if I did, that would be amazing!! I love Bruce! 3

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while; I'm trying to transfer to a different college for the fall, so I've been a tad busier than usual!

Chapter Fourteen: Bruises and Trials

"_Is that __my__ car?" I inquired, shocked, grasping Bruce's hand._

"_I think so," he frowned as we stared at the bright purple Bonneville with 'HA HA HA HA!' painted over the sides in lime green._

I wasn't surprised that the Joker painted my car, but it was still extremely irritating. Bruce pulled me away from the window easily, sitting down in one of my office chairs. He pulled me down after him, so I was situated on his lap. I liked where this was going already; my Bonneville was far from my mind, as was the Joker's make-up clad face.

I rested my head against Bruce's broad chest, moving rhythmically as he breathed. He kissed the top of my head and stated, his voice husky, "I'll call Alfred; have them tow your car to a body shop and repaint it. You can borrow one of my cars while yours is out."

I pushed myself off of him and looked at him, surprised, "I can't take your car, Bruce. What if you…"

"May, I have fifteen cars," he replied, a slight, amused, sexy smirk on his face, his eyes smoldering as he studied me, "I'm sure I can afford to let you borrow one. What do you want? A Ferrari? A Lamborghini?"

"Either one will do, Bruce," I smiled, kissing him lightly, "thank you." I rested against him again, enjoying the peace and solitude of the room with him.

"That's all I get?" he inquired, feigning hurt, "I let you borrow a Lamborghini and I get a tiny kiss?" He shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement yet his voice remained serious, "I can't believe it."

I smiled slightly to myself and shrugged, joking, "You don't have a Mini Cooper. That's all you get it you don't have a Mini Cooper."

"Actually, I do," he replied with a laugh and swooped down, kissing me deeply and passionately. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he snaked his around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, which I didn't think was possible, since I was sitting on his lap. He broke the fiery kiss suddenly with a groan, wincing in pain.

I shook the dazed look off of my face and prodded his side gently. He shied away from my finger and I gave him an accusatory look, "What happened, Bruce?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently, leaning forward to reclaim my lips. But I stopped him and inquired, "Fine then; what happened, Batman?"

He pouted slightly but answered, "A dog mauled me. Oh, and I was thrown against a concrete pillar. But it was a few days ago; I don't know why I'm still sore."

"Because you were _mauled by a dog and thrown into a concrete pillar_, Bruce," I sighed slightly, lifting up the bottom of his shirt to inspect the wound on around his ribcage.

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed; "Alfred… could you have a tow truck come and get May's car and take it to a body shop… give it a new paint job…," he looked at me mouthing 'blue?', to which I nodded and continued pulling up his shirt, "yeah, same color… and could you send the Mini Coop to the Asylum? I'm going to let her borrow it… all right, thanks, Alfred."

"Thank you, Alfred!" I called, smiling.

Bruce grinned and hung up the phone, "He said," he mimicked Alfred's accent quite well, " 'you're very welcome, Miss O'Riley'."

I giggled slightly and looked down at his torso. I felt my face heat up as I tried not to stare at his rock-hard abs… it was hard… I think I failed at that… There was a very large bruise that I suspected when around to his back. I didn't know where he was mauled by the dog, but I assumed that hurt more than this did. I looked up at him with a frown and he gave me a puppy dog look. I sighed slightly and kissed him, "Couldn't you be more careful?"

He just smiled against my lips and I felt him shrug. He broke away from the kiss to say, "I could," before he continued to give me amazingly passionate kisses.

"I would ask if I was interrupting something, but it's obvious I am."

Bruce and I broke apart and looked sheepishly up at Rachel, who had her arms folded across her chest and an amused smirk on her face.

"Hey, Rachel," Bruce said, smiling innocently, as if I _wasn't_ sitting on his lap, disheveled.

"Hello, Bruce," Rachel smirked, "May." She looked down to where my hand had snaked up into Bruce's shirt where I had lifted it. I promptly removed my hand, stating lamely, "I was checking a bruise that he…"

"No need to explain, May, I don't need the juicy details until Bruce leaves," Rachel answered with a laugh, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the hearing today. Harvey's going to be leading it." She seemed extremely excited and my schedule for the day was pretty empty.

_Though, I wouldn't mind sitting on Bruce's lap, continuing this little 'chat' with him_, I thought, tempted.

But Bruce's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Lucius?... wait, what meeting?... where was I?... Oh, right, I fell asleep… yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and kissed me, looking apologetic, "I have to go, May. Apparently I fell asleep during a meeting to set up a meeting for this morning."

I stood, as did he, and fixed his shirt as best I could. He grinned, laughing, and kissed me again, before leaving the office, saying good-bye to Rachel and me.

Rachel turned to me, the smirk ever present and I blushed, shrugging, "I can't help it; he's just that gorgeous."

Rachel laughed and stated, "Did you want to come to the hearing? I know it's not going to be much fun, but it would give you something to do besides kissing Bruce."

"Sure," I answered with a smile, "I want to see if Harvey's as good as they say. And I don't think the Joker would be able to get there."

Rachel and I stood and I grabbed my purse. Rachel gave me a stern look, "I saw what he did to your car, May. What are you going to do?"

"Drive Bruce's Mini Coop," I smiled, though I sighed and frowned at the next statement, "and avoid the Joker as well as I can."

Rachel nodded and we left the Asylum.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

As I sat in the behind Rachel in the courtroom, I looked around, wondering where Harvey was. I think everyone was mimicking me. Finally, he burst through the door and he and Rachel exchanged a few words. I raised an eyebrow, amused, as Harvey pulled out a silver coin and flipped it.

Then, he stood in the center of the court room, looking at Salvatore Maroni, the defendant. Maroni just looked at him cockily, as though there was no way Harvey could accuse him of anything. How arrogant.

"I thought the DA just played golf with the mayor," Maroni stated, smirking, "things like that."

"Tee-off's one thirty," Harvey grinned, his dimples flashing, "more than enough time to put you away for life, Sally."

I giggled to myself and Rachel looked at me, amused. We focused on Harvey, who was watching a witness being led into the courtroom.

"With Carmine Falcone in Arkham," Harvey began, and I felt every set of eyes in the room focus on me, "someone must have stepped up to run the so-called family." The witness nodded slightly, leaning back in his seat, completely at ease as Harvey continued, "is this man in the courtroom today?"

At the witness's nod, Harvey inquired, "Could you identify him for us, please?" He looked over at Maroni with a smirk, but Maroni seemed unfazed.

"You win, counselor," the witness grinned smugly, "it was me."

Harvey immediately frowned and Rachel frantically dug through her papers, finally handing him one. I watched with interest at the quick, changing moods that crossed over Harvey's handsome face.

"I've got a sworn statement from you that this man, Salvatore Maroni, is the new head of the Falcone crime family," Harvey growled, pointing an accusatory finger at Maroni, who was just smirking triumphantly.

"Maroni?" the witness scoffed, "he's a fall guy. I'm the brains of the organization."

Everyone in the courtroom – well, everyone who seemed to be there for Maroni – chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, _Yeah, sooo believable._

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile?" Harvey growled, stalking up to the witness.

The judge couldn't even answer, because the witness suddenly exclaimed, "Hostile? I'll show you hostile!" He whipped out a gun and aimed it at Harvey's face, pulling the trigger.

My startled shriek was probably the loudest, but the entire crowd was screaming or gasping. But The gun didn't fire and Harvey grabbed the gun and punched the witness in the face, sending him flat on his back. The bailiffs quickly took care of him as Harvey turned to Maroni. He removed the bullets and slammed it down on the table before him.

Maroni didn't look so triumphant now.

"Ceramic twenty-eight caliber," Harvey smirked, his eyes twinkling, "made in China. If you want to kill a public servant, Mr. Maroni, I recommend you buy American."

I wanted to burst out laughing but held it back. Harvey turned back to the judge, adjusting his tie and stating, feigning surprise, as they dragged the witness away, "But your Honor, I'm not finished…"

I led the others in clapping and cheering for Harvey. Wow; that was intense! Maybe I should come to court hearings more often. I had the feeling that Bruce would have enjoyed seeing Maroni put in his place like that.

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

Outside of the court room, I excitedly approached Rachel and Harvey, smiling brightly. "You did a great job, Harvey," I smiled, "you were amazing, really."

"Thank you, May," he grinned, "I'm just glad he didn't blow my head off."

"I think we all are, Harvey," I smiled, before stating thoughtfully, "well, maybe not Maroni and his men."

Harvey chuckled, flashing me a grin. Rachel looked at him with a sly smile, taking his lapels in her hands.

"Okay, before this gets any worse, I'm just going to congratulate you both on the case and go," I smiled, feigning a shudder, "I don't want to see you all over Harvey, Rach."

"Like you were all over Bruce?" Rachel inquired innocently, causing Harvey to grin mischievously at me.

"You were all over Wayne?" he inquired with a wink.

"I'm going to go now, before this gets anymore embarrassing," I laughed, "bye guys. See you later."

They waved and went back to flirting. I feigned another shudder and left the courtroom.

I spotted Lieutenant Gordon entering the building. I waved at him, smiling. He smiled tiredly and greeted me, before a worker told him where to meet Harvey. I headed out into the parking lot, climbing into Bruce's brand new, never driven (I mean, it had five miles, from Alfred sending it to the Asylum and me driving it to the courthouse), sleek, silver Mini Cooper. I headed toward Wayne Enterprises, deciding to stop in and visit Bruce. Hopefully he wouldn't be too tired during his meeting.

_**Well, there's another chapter! A little Bruce/May action going on!! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! THANKSSS!! :D**_

_**Inuhime313: **__Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**Whatever Makes You Break: **__Yay! Thank you!!!; __**PetiteDiable:**__ Thank you! I'm glad I've captured the Joker's humor – I was worried I wouldn't be able to. I'm glad you like it!; __**Black Wolf-Dog:**__ I know! I would definitely be worried if the Joker stole my car! Who knows what he would do to it! Wow, a book about bigfoot! I love watching Bigfoot things on TV lol, especially when they never seem to be able to find it; __**Carve-My-Solitude:**__ Haha, I'm glad you liked it!!; __**13Lulu's:**__ Yes, he is definitely a joker lol. Yep, he'll be in stalker mode!! :D; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai:**__ I'm glad you like it! I'm glad I've written the Joker well enough; he's HARD to write lol!!; __**ber1719:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and the date thing!! :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it!_


	15. A Day In the Life of a NotSoFamous Doc

Author's Note: I'm sorry I took so long to update! College had me swamped but now that's over, so there will be plenty of updates! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Dark Knight_, but I really wish I did! Wouldn't that be sweet??!

Chapter Fifteen: A Day in the Life of a Not-So-Famous Doctor

_I spotted Lieutenant Gordon entering the building. I waved at him, smiling. He smiled tiredly and greeted me, before a worker told him where to meet Harvey. I headed out into the parking lot, climbing into Bruce's brand new, never driven (I mean, it had five miles, from Alfred sending it to the Asylum and me driving it to the courthouse), sleek, silver Mini Cooper. I headed toward Wayne Enterprises, deciding to stop in and visit Bruce. Hopefully he wouldn't be too tired during his meeting. _

I wasn't too confident walking into Wayne Enterprises - I mean, the building was _huge_ and I was never too comfortable around the rich and snobby type (it was something I noticed that Harvey and I had in common from my party) - but I made my way to the front desk without too much trouble. I had to push my way through the throngs of people - they just didn't care who they pushed themselves into.

"Excuse me," I smiled hesitantly at the snobby looking older woman behind the desk, feeling relieved that I finally reached the counter. _Now, just need to get to Bruce…_, I thought with a reassured sigh.

"Can I help you?" she inquired, looking down her nose at me haughtily. Obviously she thought working at Wayne Enterprises made her better than everyone else. Well, maybe she should take half of the makeup off of her face and she'd be able to see that she wasn't little miss perfect.

"I'm here to see Bruce Wayne," I answered calmly, "my name's May O'Riley…"

"Well, Miss O'Riley, Mr. Wayne can't see anyone right now," the woman replied with a smirk. The people milling around, I had the feeling, were all here to see Bruce and Bruce alone, not the dozens of other companies that occupied the building. Jeez, how many people _were_ there? The whole floor seemed to be crawling with people who wanted to see him or his money at least.

"It's Dr. O'Riley," I answered, annoyed, "and if he isn't too busy, I don't think he'd mind if I was here."

"_Dr_. O'Riley?" she repeated, paling, "you mean, the Dr. O'Riley that he's been… oh, I'm so sorry, Dr. O'Riley, you can go right up. He's on floor 38. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

I fought the urge to smirk smugly and stick my tongue out childishly and headed over to the elevator. When I reached the 38th floor, I passed a shorter man with pale red hair and wide brown eyes. He seemed a little disgruntled about something and shoved past me into the elevator.

_Wow, people are pretty rude today_, I rolled my eyes slightly, entering a warm, inviting office. I spotted Lucius preparing to enter a large meeting hall and he caught my eye.

"Dr. O'Riley, how nice to see you," he smiled warmly, heading over to me and shaking my hand, "I take it you're here to see Mr. Wayne?"

I smiled; Lucius was such a friendly person. At least someone was being nice today. I supposed it was hard to find nice people here in Gotham; besides the people I was close to, there weren't many in this city that took the time of day to ask how you were. They were too busy with their daily lives or committing crimes. Or avoiding the Joker…

"Well, I was just going to have a little talk with him," Lucius grinned, offering his arm to me, "would you like to join me? Or maybe…" He seemed hesitant now; it just have had to do with Batman.

"I'd love to join you, Lucius," I smiled, "I don't think the big softy will mind; even if he is a bit _batty_." I winked, smiling, and he immediately relaxed, chuckling.

We entered the room and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I spotted Bruce dressed in his slick Armani tux. Jeez, he definitely had me wrapped around his finger. He turned to us, that sexy smirk on his face, inquiring with a raised eyebrow, "You think I'm a big softy _and_ batty?"

I flushed, shrugging slightly and smiling, "Well, you _are _pretty soft…," _especially your lips, Bruce,_ I thought, glancing at them with a smile, "and how else was I going to get Lucius to know I knew who you were without saying it?"

They both just chuckled as I headed over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arm around my waist and turned to Lucius with a grin. Lucius just watched us with a knowing little smile, before telling Bruce how he didn't trust the company they had just met with.

Amused, I noted that Bruce must have been asleep during this meeting as well. "You think they're doing something illegal?" I inquired, an eyebrow raised in concern. I wouldn't say I was too surprised that illegal activities really went on in companies, but I hadn't really been expecting to hear about one so close to home.

"Okay, cancel the deal," Bruce stated without so much as the slightest hesitation.

Lucius looked at him for a moment before stating, surprised, "You already knew."

"I needed a closer look at their books," Bruce admitted, his arm still draped around my waist. I reached for the papers he had on the table and, when he didn't stop me, only smiled encouragingly, I retrieved them.

"Anything else you can trouble me for?" Lucius inquired, sounding partially amused, partially annoyed. I assumed that Bruce went to Lucius for a lot of things.

"I need a new suit," Bruce replied, the smirk never leaving his face. I figured his pouty, puppy dog look didn't work too well with Lucius so he just remained the ever confident, if somewhat hopeful, billionaire/vigilante.

"Three buttons is a little nineties," Lucius stated with a grin, observing Bruce's suit.

I looked over the papers in my hand with a little laugh at Lucius's comment. All three of us knew Bruce meant his bat suit. They were drawings of parts of the suit that he wanted changed or added. I raised an eyebrow and smiled, surprised; I didn't know Bruce could draw so well.

I handed the papers to Lucius as Bruce stated, "I'm not talking fashion, Mr. Fox, so much as _function_."

"Nice drawings," I smiled, returning to Bruce's side, wrapping my arm around his waist. He mimicked my actions and kissed the top of my head, grinning.

"You want to be able to turn your head," Lucius commented, looking up at the two of us. The little knowing smile returned as he looked over our position.

"Sure makes backing out of the driveway easier," Bruce stated with a smirk.

"I'll see what I can do," Lucius chuckled slightly, tucking the drawings in his pocket and smiling.

"Oh, Lucius, what was that man discussing with you earlier?" I inquired, "the one that shoved me out of the way? He seemed a little… put out I guess…"

"Coleman Reese," Lucius informed Bruce, "he's just a little annoyed at you, Mr. Wayne. You weren't very, um, _attentive_ during the meeting."

Bruce looked less than impressed - this probably happened more often than not, people getting annoyed with Bruce. He shrugged slightly, "Have him look over the numbers."

"Already done, Mr. Wayne, already done," Lucius chuckled, shaking my hand again, "nice to see you again, Dr. O'Riley. Enjoy this evening."

He winked at me before heading out of the office. I looked up at Bruce, confused, but he just winked at me too, extending his arm to me, "Let's go for a walk."

"Why is everyone winking at me?" I laughed, accepting his arm.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

Well, apparently Bruce decided to surprise me by taking me to one of the fanciest restaurants in Gotham. I wasn't really comfortable dining in places like this - I guess that comes from growing up in a small town in Ireland for half of my life - but Bruce informed me that he owned the restaurant. And I would never turn down an opportunity to see Bruce all dressed up in one of his Armani tuxes with that sexy look on his face or the opportunity to get all dolled up. It didn't happen very often but, I was beginning to think, with Bruce it would.

So, dressed in a sleeveless, backless, deep emerald gown, my hair cascading down my back in waves, I walked arm in arm with Bruce into the restaurant. Of course, he was in a black Armani suit and had that same sexy smirk on his face as I questioned, "What's the occasion?"

"You'll see," Bruce answered with a smile, "I hope you don't mind having dinner with Rachel and Harvey…" He gave me the puppy dog look, seeing as he conveniently forgot to mention that we wouldn't be alone tonight.

"No, that's fine," I smiled, taking his hand in mine as we moved through the crowd of people, "Rachel and I actually have a lot to talk about. I'm guessing you're going to size up Harvey?"

He gave me a surprised look, before chuckling to himself and kissing me, "Right; psychologist… That's exactly my plan."

Bruce, able to see much better over the packed crowds seeing as he was a good fourteen inches taller than me, grinned and called out, "Rachel! Fancy that!"

She didn't seem too pleased at finding Bruce interrupting her dinner date with Harvey; I had the feeling that they didn't get to go out much. But she smiled when she saw me and allowed us to join them.

"The famous Bruce Wayne," Harvey stood, shaking his hand, "Rachel's told me everything about you."

"I certainly hope not," Bruce smirked, shaking Harvey's hand, before turning to me, "I'm sure you remember May?"

"Of course," Harvey grinned at me, "besides Rachel, I think May was my biggest supporter at the trial earlier. How are you?"

"I'm great, Harvey, you?" I smiled.

He shrugged, casting Rachel a sly look, "Perfect." She just smiled in response and Bruce motioned for a waiter to bring a table. Harvey seemed thoroughly confused at how we had gotten in so easily and was surprised when Bruce informed him that he owned the restaurant. I bit back a laugh at Harvey's stunned look. I don't think he realized just how much Bruce had.

I sat between Rachel and Bruce when an extra table came and she immediately hissed, "Is he just going to badger Harvey with questions?"

"I think," I answered with a laugh and a shrug, "don't worry about it, Rach. I think he just wants to see how Harvey measures up to the Gotham standards, you know? He's not going to insult him or anything…" _I hope_, I added in my head.

Rachel observed Bruce and Harvey for a second before turning to me with a smile, "Well, how have you been, May? I know we haven't really talked lately."

"Pretty fantastic," I cast a sidelong glance at Bruce with a soft smile, before laughing and replying, "well, aside from the fact that the Joker isn't really leaving me alone."

Rachel sighed, but said assuredly, "Don't worry, Harvey will hopefully figure out this mess… and if he can't, well, there's always Batman." She smirked pointedly and I refused to look over at Bruce - couldn't let Harvey know that Bruce was really the masked vigilante.

"Oh, Batman," Bruce grinned, causing Rachel and I to look over at him, "what a weirdo." He gave me a sidelong smirk and his eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. I smiled slightly, fighting the urge to roll my eyes in amusement - Bruce _would _call himself a weirdo.

"May, you're a psychologist; what do you think of Batman?" Harvey inquired with a grin, "I mean, you can get into people's heads, right? Why does he do what he does?"

I looked, face flushed and shifting uncomfortably in my seat, from Harvey's grinning face to Rachel's concerned one, and then finally I looked at Bruce. His eyes were soft as he stared at me - I'm sure he knew I would be able to decipher, now that I knew who he was, why he became Batman - and he gave me an almost imperceptible nod.

I looked back at Harvey and smiled somewhat uncomfortably - even though Bruce had given me permission, I didn't really want to go blabbing on about why I thought Bruce felt the need to dress up like a bat and rescue people, fight crime, and throw bad guys in jail, while still being a playboy billionaire.

"Well," I began slowly, "I think it's just something he has to do. Something happened in his life that wasn't fair. Something was taken from him and it wasn't just like a toy or bike or something like that… it was unjust. He wants to make sure things like what happened to him don't happen again. Justice needs to be served. Sometimes," I added as an afterthought, "justice takes too long any other way." Hopefully Harvey didn't know anything about Bruce losing his parents or he may begin to suspect that he was the famed vigilante… though, Bruce's lavish life may throw them off a bit…

I looked up from playing with the fringe of the tablecloth and looked around at the others. Harvey seemed thoroughly impressed, his eyebrows high up on his forehead. Rachel just nodded, turning to Harvey and inquiring, "What do you think?"

I ignored them and looked at Bruce quizzically, wondering if I hadn't just made him sound like some random wacko. He grinned, leaning over and taking my hand, his eyes smoldering, "I think you just got inside our hero's head."

I relaxed, laughing, and leaned over, kissing him quickly. He kept hold of my hand for the rest of the evening and I couldn't have been happier.

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

After our interesting evening with Harvey and Rachel, Bruce and I had been leaving the restaurant when a cursory glance at the sky told us that we had to part ways. Lieutenant Gordon had put the bat signal up and Bruce sighed, kissing me. I had ushered him to go, though; I realized that if it was going to work between Bruce and I, he wouldn't always be with me whenever I wanted him to.

Fortunately, Bruce had the foresight to see that something like this was a very likely probability, so we came in separate cars. Less romantic, yes, but more practical when your boyfriend is Bruce Wayne.

So as I headed toward my house in the Mini Coop, leaving the top down because it was a pretty nice night and not caring about my hair anymore, I flipped the radio on and smiled to myself.

I probably should have taken more care and paid attention, but being silly and lovesick, my mind was far from danger, dwelling instead on Bruce's smile and smoldering eyes. As I pulled up to a stoplight, waiting for it to turn green, a weight on the passenger side of the car caused me to jump and spin around. There, sitting beside me, clad in his ridiculous purple suit, was the Joker.

An eyebrow raised, he smiled widely, "The light's green-_uh_, Mayflower."

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

_**I hope this isn't getting too boring, what with the integration of the movie :/. But I kind of felt like I had to add the movie in or what's the point? Ya know?? Well, please drop a review, because they're awesome lol!!**_

_**PetiteDiable:**__ Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it so far!!; __**Fairy Skull:**__ Thanks so much!; __**IHearttheBlackParade:**__ Thank you so much! That means a lot! I 'm so glad she seems believable!; __**Phoenix From the Ashes: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad that she's believable!! Yeah, she did jump to conclusions, but that's kind of her personality lol. But I'm really glad you liked it!; __**ChibiLover123:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you think that! I always get worried when writing him! Thank you so much! Haha, maybe Alfred should hide the sugar lolol; __**Sadie: **__Haha yes, he's such a … a joker!! Lol; Yeah, Harvey's pretty B.A. lol and Bruce is definitely hella sexy!! :D I know, I want them both too!! Thanks so much!! ; __**Black Wolf-Dog: **__Thanks!! Haha, I would keep it for a while at least lol! I'm glad you liked it!; __**inuhime313:**__ Haha, yes indeed!! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Solice364: **__Haha yes, they do all want the shiny new toy lol! I'm glad you can see him acting like that, I want to get him as accurate as I can lol!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai:**__ Thank you so much! I always like to try and keep them spot on when it's from a movie, ya know? I'm so glad you like it though! And you may be right!! *shifty eyes* lol; __**-my-forgotten-rose-:**__ haha thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**the-devils-bride:**__ I'm glad you like it so much, especially if you don't leave reviews lol! I'm very grateful for that! I'm so glad you think he's true to the character, because I always get scared that he's not lol!! I'm so glad you like the May/Bruce pairing and Carlisle/Hollie! Thank you so much for following my stories!! :D ; __**Katie: **__Here I am lol! I got your review yesterday and I was almost finished with the chapter lol! I was like, wow, what a coincidence lol!_


	16. May, the Mini Coop, and the Joker Oh My!

Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I really truly beg for forgiveness!

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Dark Knight, _but I would be super excited to!

Chapter Sixteen: May, the Mini Coop, and the Joker… Oh My!

_I probably should have taken more care and paid attention, but being silly and lovesick, my mind was far from danger, dwelling instead on Bruce's smile and smoldering eyes. As I pulled up to a stoplight, waiting for it to turn green, a weight on the passenger side of the car caused me to jump and spin around. There, sitting beside me, clad in his ridiculous purple suit, was the Joker. _

_An eyebrow raised, he smiled widely, "The light's green-_uh_, Mayflower."_

My hands instinctively tightened on the wheel, turning white under the fluorescent light as I stared into his make-up covered face. His eyebrows raised high on his forehead, he made a shooing motion.

A car behind me honked and I had the urge to yell out, "I don't see _you_ with the Joker in your car! Give me a break!" and yet, I didn't make a peep.

With an exaggerated sigh, the Joker grabbed a hold of me and pulled me over to his seat and took the driver's seat. He floored the poor Mini Coop, driving off of my current path home and onto one of the dark alley paths.

"What do you want with me, Joker?" I inquired, scowling slightly, my hand slowly reaching into my purse for my cell phone. Bruce had given me an emergency number - labeled _IIB_ - or _If I'm Batman_ - yeah, funny code name, right? - to call if anything happened. Well, this would be a good time, wouldn't it?

"What do you _mean_ 'what do I want'?" he mimicked my voice (rather well, actually), keeping his eyes more on me than the road, to which I sat tensely in my seat, "I can't just _visit_ you? You don't _want_ me to visit you?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't actually," I muttered under my breath. Of course, with my lovely luck, he heard me. He tutted, shaking his head side-to-side rather childishly, and pouted. He then grabbed my hair, yanking my head around to face him, growling, "Don't make me hurt you, Mayflower."

I bit my lip, refusing to say that he was, in fact, already hurting me. Instead, I struggled to get out of his grip. Surprisingly, his gloved hand released my hair almost immediately and, if the situation wasn't so strange, I would have laughed at the fact that he immediately set about fixing my hair for me. He then returned his hand to the wheel, singing some random tune under his breath.

"So, with your _lovely_ little brilliant mind-uh," the Joker smirked as we headed down another long, darkened alleyway at an uncomfortably high speed in such a narrow, dangerous place, "why don't you _en_lighten me as to where you think we're go_ing_?"

I pursed my lips, trying to text Bruce without looking and trying not to cringe every time we came close to a trash can or a dumpster, "Well, I don't know _where_, exactly, but I'm pretty sure you're kidnapping me and holding me hostage, right?"

He let out a peal of high-pitched giggles, slapping the steering wheel in amusement, "You," he wagged his finger at me, "are one _smart_ smartie, May! I knew you'd be able to figure out my _fantastical_ puh-lan, dearie."

The grin dropped from his face as he slammed his foot on the brakes, sending me forward at full force, hitting my head painfully on the dash. He threw the car in park and turned to me fully, his eyebrows raised and a frown on his face.

I clutched my forehead, stars exploding in front of my eyes, pain spreading from my head down practically to my toes.

He reached over, pushing me back into my seat and reaching around to my right hand. He yanked the cell phone out of my hand, looking at the screen and smirking. He gave me a mocking smile, "Aw, texting Brucey? Someone normal would call the _po_lice, but then again, you're not normal, are ya doll? _You _are like me."

He giggled, patting my cheek as I glared at him. I slapped his hand away, resulting in him pouting and raising my phone, waving it in the air above my reach. My stomach clenched and I reached for it. Smirking, he slammed it on the floor between us and stomped on it several times.

Fan_tastic_.

I had never finished my text to Bruce, so there was no way he'd know where I was or what had happened; though, I was pretty sure he would assume what happened.

"Now, sweets," he giggled, jumping out of the car and sliding across the hood, yanking my door open and bowing exaggeratedly, "I'm taking you to your… uh… _charming_ new home!" He yanked me out of my seat, lifting me up and tossing me over his shoulder as we headed up a few flights of metal steps outside of a decrepit warehouse. I would have screamed if I hadn't been too busy trying to memorize the area for whenever I got a chance to contact Bruce. I noticed one of the Joker's henchmen (wearing one of those creepy clown masks) jump into my car and drive off into one of the warehouses.

I had hoped that maybe they would leave it there, forget about it, and someone would come across it. Maybe they would steal it, but then Bruce would see it driving down the street, knowing it was his, and then he'd be able to find me.

Or something.

But the Joker was too smart for that. He had things planned out before I even had time to contemplate how I was supposed to get out of it. Everything was prepared when we entered what I could only describe as a villain's lair. It was a grubby, dingy place, with broken furniture and bullet holes littering the dark walls. There were hardly any lights and, the ones that were there, were only light enough to see a few steps ahead of you.

I sighed again. This was not going to be pleasant. And the way the Joker had an almost complete obsession with me, I cringed at the thought of the kinds of things he could, and probably would, do to me.

I was suddenly tossed down onto the couch in front of a busted old television. The couch groaned from the force at which I was thrown and I think I felt a broken spring dig into my back. I looked up at the Joker, who jumped over the back of the couch, sitting uncomfortably close to me. I hugged my legs to me, curling myself into a tight ball as I sat back, watching him closely.

He had the brightest smile on his face and I could only stare. There really was no predicting this man. I had known it from the first time I had met him and every interaction I had had with him since then only strengthened that resolve.

"So?" he inquired, bouncing slightly in his seat, his eyes shining with excitement.

I paused, licking my lips, before hesitantly inquiring, "So… what?"

He paused in bouncing, before rolling his eyes and leaning closer, causing me to jerk my head back slightly, away from him, "_Sooo_," he stressed, "what do you think about your new home?"

I blinked, looking around, trying not to let the disgust show on my face, "Uh, well…," _please God don't let there be mice or cockroaches here,_ "it's… great. Really, it's… nice?"

The Joker let out a peal of giggles again, slapping his knee and pinching my cheek. I yanked my face out of his grasp and scowled. "You're a horrible liar, Mayflower," he giggled, jumping to his feet, "how 'bout I give you a grand tour?"

Before I could say anything, he yanked me to my feet, dragging me to the next room.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

Batman swung his leather-clad fist into the face of one of the Joker's men. He didn't know where they kept coming from - he had to have fought at least a dozen of them and they always ended up being different ones. The thug fell to the ground and Batman quickly tied him up.

He pulled out his phone and quickly checked to see if there was anything from May. He didn't have a very good feeling about leaving her alone that evening. Something didn't sit right with him as he watched her drive away, but he couldn't abandon Gordon's call for help.

There was nothing. Normally that was good, but he figured he may just stop in at her apartment before he headed home. Just in case.

He quietly opened the window and looked around. It was completely dark and, even though he could have assumed she was in bed, the apartment had a strange atmosphere to it. Like it was empty.

He ran through the darkened home, searching for any sign that May was there; purse, keys, shoes… nothing. He shouted her name time and time again, but there was no answer. He shoved the bedroom door open, startled and concerned to find only her cat, Riley, on the bed. The cat looked at him lazily before laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

He walked over to the bed, noting that there was absolutely no sign of May anywhere. The bed wasn't even disturbed. She hadn't been there at all that night.

Cursing, he looked around, noticing a large, purple envelope sitting on the nightstand. He grabbed it, tearing it open and reading the note inside.

_Batsy,_

_It seems to me that you're _just_ as enticed by the darling little doctor. Am I right? Of course I am; I always am. So let me ask you this; why weren't you watching her close enough? I figured you'd be the first one there, not your silly little lieutenant friend. I've got the lovely little flower with me now - don't worry, she's all right for now. I think… after she spends a little more time with yours truly, she'll be a 'better' person… for me anyway._

Instead of being signed, there was a Joker card in the envelope as well. Batman growled and crushed the card in his hand, tearing out of the apartment and heading down to GPD.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

Bruce stormed into his penthouse, slamming the door shut. Alfred gave him a concerned look, raising an eyebrow slightly and handing him a cup of coffee. Bruce looked at the coffee before frowning, "I think I'm going to need something a little stronger."

Alfred nodded slightly and retrieved a bottle of whiskey, handing it to him, "I take it tonight didn't go so well?"

"It's worse than you think, Alfred," Bruce stated roughly, edgily, taking a swig of the alcohol and handing Alfred the note he had received from the Joker. He had given a copy to Gordon, but kept the original for himself. He didn't fully trust Gordon's police, even if he trusted Gordon himself.

Alfred read over the letter, gasping a little in surprise. He handed Bruce the letter and grabbed the bottle from him, taking a swig himself. Bruce raised his eyebrows, wryly stating, "Exactly."

He ran a hand over his handsome, tired face, feeling absolutely useless. After he had dropped the letter off to Gordon, he had searched relentlessly for any sign of May, including any sign of the Mini Coop he had given her. Nothing. She wasn't anywhere he could think of looking. Which meant she had to be in the Narrows, in one of the hundreds of empty, abandoned warehouses.

Gordon forced him to head home and take a break. He hadn't wanted to and normally he wouldn't have listened to Gordon's advice, but he needed to think and plan. Knowing the Joker, he would be displaying May all over the television, showing her being tortured…

Bruce scowled, his fist clenching around the bottle even as Alfred tried to take it back for another swig. He downed the remaining contents and stood, looking at Alfred, who had already reached for another bottle.

"I need you to call Rachel and tell her what's going on," Bruce stated, his voice harsh and firm, "after that, let Lucius know that I'm not coming into work tomorrow; maybe the next day even."

"What about your trip to Japan?" Alfred inquired, "that's tomorrow afternoon…"

"Cancel it and reschedule it," Bruce interrupted, retrieving a set of maps for the Narrows and blueprints of the area, "we've got to find out where he's got May and what we're planning on doing about it."

Alfred nodded, "Yes; Lucius will understand once he knows the situation." He stood and headed over to the phone, dialing Rachel's number.

Bruce looked over the papers on his table, reaching for Alfred's bottle of whiskey - it was going to be a _long_ night.

BRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMAN

After the Joker's _wonderful_ tour of the warehouse - which mostly involved me getting dragged around by the arm, or the occasional tossing-me-over-the-shoulder thing, he led me to my new room for all intents and purposes.

It was on the smaller side, very dimly lit with one tiny lamp beside the dust-covered, purple-sheeted bed. There wasn't really any other pieces of furniture in the room, just pieces of wood from torn up ones.

I sighed, sitting down on the bed, giving the Joker a cautious look. He grinned, jumping on the bed beside me. He rolled onto his back and looked up at me, a mischievous grin on his carved face. Suddenly, my eyes widened and I looked at him, scooting away. He chuckled darkly. Maybe sitting on the bed wasn't the best idea.

_**I'm soo sorry it took so long to update! I hope you can all forgive me! Please review!!**_

_**Fairy Skull: **__I'm so glad you liked it! It's gonna bet kind of intense for a while! And yeah, that would be awful! Thanks again!; __**ChibiLover123:**__ I'm glad you liked it!! I'm sorry it took so long to update!; __**13Lulu's: **__haha sorry you fainted!! I'm glad you liked it though!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__Haha I'm really sorry it took so long! But I'm glad you love it!; __**Black Wolf-Dog: **__Haha yep, he definitely is! Haha oooh, that's a nice dream. I'd love to ride with Bruce (he wouldn't have a shirt either lol). I'm glad you liked it!; __**inuhime313: **__Haha yeah he definitely ruins it all! I would too, believe me lol!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai:**__ Thanks so much!!; __**rude box: **__thanks so much! I'm really glad you liked it!; __**Gwendolin Sparrow: **__Haha it would definitely be! Haha thanks for the thumbs/toes up!; __**Katie: **__Sorry! I really hope it makes up for the lack of updates!; __**pixxie stix: **__He's so super awesome! I hope you like this chappie!! And I'll be updating those too!!_


	17. Life with the Joker

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Dark Knight_! And I feel really bad that I haven't updated in such a long time! I feel really bad about it =/

Chapter Seventeen: Life With the Joker

_I sighed, sitting down on the bed, giving the Joker a cautious look. He grinned, jumping on the bed beside me. He rolled onto his back and looked up at me, a mischievous grin on his carved face. Suddenly, my eyes widened and I looked at him, scooting away. He chuckled darkly. Maybe sitting on the bed wasn't the best idea._

"Don't worry, May-flower," he smiled innocently, placing his hands behind his head and nestling down into the dusty sheets, "if you think I'm going to _rape_ you... if the little scenes keep playing themselves over and over in your precious mind-_uh_." He giggled slightly, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbows, "I'm better than that."

I shouldn't have been so quick to believe him, but I breathed a small sigh of relief. I had been thinking that and was, for once, glad that the Joker was a better criminal than that.

"I'll just have to wait for you to come around," he winked at me, a smirk crossing his face as he collapsed into a fit of giggles, "get it? Get it?"

I would have rolled my eyes if it wasn't the Joker I would be doing it to. Some men were just so immature. It was strange to think that… that the Joker was really just a man when he had done so much bad in such a short amount of time (half of it to me).

"Got it," I stated flatly, without a hint of amusement, my eyes darting quickly around the room, taking in the setting without fully taking my eyes off of the Joker as he lay beside me.

"Even if you do look _amazing_, darling," he was staring at me with a strange expression on his face – one I didn't entirely like and one that made me second guess his promise that he would keep himself to himself.

"Uh, thanks," I stated stupidly, knowing better than to reprimand him for staring at me in such a leering manner. This was a dangerous, unstable genius I was dealing with and provocation was not something that would be brilliant on my part.

"Well," he hopped to his feet, startling me, the look dissipating, "don't be surprised if you hear a ruckus at some poi_nt_, dollie; I'm expecting Batsy any minute." He clapped gleefully, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement, "I left him a little le_tter_ in your apartmen_t_. I figured he'd come looking for you first, since he's got some _weird_ -," he gesticulated wildly, a wicked smile on his face, "- obsession with you."

I raised an eyebrow and watched him skip over to the door. He bowed deeply and mockingly grinned, "Enjoy your slee-_pah_, sweetcheeks." He shut the door, exiting quickly and humming loudly, disappearing down the hall after locking my door immediately.

"Great," I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes, before smirking slightly to myself. I reached down into my cleavage and retrieved my second cell phone. Yes, I had been carrying two since I had started dating Bruce. You don't think Bruce would let me carry _one_ phone, did you? Having a billionaire boyfriend/vigilante came in handy.

Bruce had told me adamantly that I should carry two cell phones – he would, of course, pay for one of them, being the gentleman he was – seeing as someone would eventually figure out that Batman was constantly monitoring me or entering my apartment and use me as leverage… which was the exact case with the Joker. I was glad that Bruce convinced me – I hadn't wanted him to have to pay the extra money to get me a phone, but it was extremely convenient at the moment.

I looked up at the door, wondering if the Joker was standing right outside of my door. If he was, he would definitely be able to hear my long nails tapping noisily against the keys as I texted Bruce. I tucked the phone back into its hiding place – I really hated having the phone there; imagine my surprise when I got a text and my bust starting shaking when I forgot I had it on vibrate – and silently crept over to the door. I hiked the bottom of my skirt slightly as I knelt to the ground.

I leaned down, again praying that there were no rodents or insects crawling about the place, pressing my face to the ground as I tried to peer out of the crack under the door. There was no shadow in front of the door in the dimly lit corridor. I saw movement in the distance, farther down the hall, and assumed it was the Joker from his funny gait.

I hurriedly clamored to my feet again and returned to the other side of the room, as far from the door as possible. I was about to lean against the wall when I noticed a large spider crawling across its surface. I looked back at the door, biting my lip. I wasn't afraid of spiders – it was weird; spiders didn't scare me but cockroaches or centipedes gave me the willies for the next full day – but I didn't want to make a loud noise by smooshing it with my shoe.

I retrieved my extra phone again and quickly typed a message to Bruce, hoping he would get it quickly and be on his way.

_**It's May… the Joker's got me in the Narrows. Don't know where – some old apartment building/warehouse. He's waiting for you; I'm his leverage. Be careful. Love, May**_

I sent it, flipped the phone to silent, and looked around for a suitable hiding place. There wasn't really anywhere in the room that the Joker didn't have access to. He could come in, trash the place, and generally do whatever he pleased. I was the captive, he was the captor. The only truly safe place in the room was on me. The Joker had basically given me his word that he wouldn't rape me, which – in theory – meant he wouldn't touch me. So the phone's safest place was back where it came from.

I tucked it back into the bodice of my dress, making sure it wasn't forming some weird lump or anything, and removed one of my shoes. I didn't really want to have spider guts on my pretty heels, but shrugged. If I didn't want that monster of a spider crawling on me in my sleep, I would have to use my shoe.

So I slipped off the heel, balanced myself on the other one, and slammed the life out of the poor little critter. Grimacing, I wiped what remained of it off of my shoe and onto the floor, before taking off the other heel, stretching my cramped feet.

I wasn't surprised that the Joker flew into my room almost immediately, looking around wildly. He then looked at me, confused. I shrugged slightly, pointing at my shoe and replying dryly, "There was a spider. Didn't want it on me during the night."

His eyebrows rose on his forehead, before he snickered, covering his mouth with his hand childishly. He shook his head, his hair flopping about his head before he gave me an amused look, "You're one strange girlie, May-_flower_. That's why I like ya, though." His amusement turned dark and his eyes gleamed in the dim light, "_You_ are so much like me, swee_tie_. You'll be easy to chan_-jah_."

At my furrowed brow, he giggled again and headed back out of the room, twirling a set of keys mockingly on his finger, whistling merrily. He locked the door after him, heading off down the hall again.

I plopped myself down on the bed again, sitting cross-legged across from the door, staring after the empty space that had just occupied him.

He didn't mean what I think he did? Did he?

I sighed, the answer obvious. Of course he did – he was the Joker and, if anything, he always meant what he said. He wanted to change me… change me into a female version of him, presumably. That's why he figured I would come around, and why he was waiting for me to… he thought I would – be it willingly or unwillingly – become like him and, in his best scenario, join him.

I scoffed slightly to myself. Fat chance of that.

I checked the hall again, making sure he wasn't there, just waiting to sweep in and destroy this phone. Coast clear, I retrieved my phone again, checking for messages. Nothing.

Jaw clenching, I wondered where Bruce could be and why he didn't respond. Usually, he kept his phone with him when he was out doing his 'rounds'. I looked at the time on the phone and sighed slightly – it was nearly three in the morning. He must have gone straight home after doing his rounds and went to bed. He probably didn't even know the state of things as they now stood.

Shaking my head, I had to think positively. Bruce didn't answer because he didn't want the Joker to possibly become aware of me having another phone. He was looking for me as I thought about how much I wanted to feel his arms around me.

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

The persistent jiggling of the door knob caused me to stir in the darkness. I sat up, groggily wiping the dust and dirt on the bed from my face and nose as I did so. I watched the door, regulating my breathing after sleeping so long. With a glance at the window, I noticed the sun slowly setting – I had slept through the day.

The door finally opened and the Joker strolled in, tucking the key ring into his pocket, smiling cheerfully. He wagged his finger at me, almost like I was a naughty child, "You _know_ how easily I could kill you, May-flower? The answer is _very_."

I watched him cautiously as he sat on the bed beside me, a purple-gloved hand reaching out and stroking my jawline. I clenched my jaw, forcing myself to remain calm as his finger trailed down my neck, toward the center of my chest. I gasped suddenly as his hand made its way down into my cleavage.

Breathing heavily in fear, shivering nervously, I waited for him to remove his hand. He was staring at me, grinning maniacally as he took his sweet time. Finally, he removed his hand, my phone clasped tightly in his large hand.

He tutted at me, shaking his head, feigning disappointment, breathing, "May, May, May."

I watched him, frozen in fear, as he leaned closer. I jerked my head back, but he caught the back of my neck, yanking my face toward him and kissing me forcefully, shoving his tongue into my mouth demandingly.

I blinked, terrified, before the kiss became much gentler. I opened my eyes and relaxed against Bruce as his warm, soft lips gently played against mine. He pulled away slightly, grinning that sexy, crooked grin, his warm eyes twinkling in the candlelight of his penthouse's kitchen table.

"I love you, Bruce Wayne," I told him, a languid smile spreading across my face as if I hadn't just been forced into a make-out session with the Joker.

"I love you, too, May Wayne," he grinned, his deep voice huskier than usual as he leaned in for another kiss.

I blinked suddenly, startled, as the bright, morning light filtered through the dusty blinds of my 'cell'. Groaning in partial relief, partial annoyance, I sat up, running a hand through my messy hair.

Thank God that the dream with the Joker was just a dream, but damn, why couldn't the one with Bruce be real? I could be safe and sound in his penthouse at the moment, and don't think I didn't notice the 'May Wayne' part…

Suddenly, the doorknob began to jiggle persistently. I sat up, eyes narrowed as the knob turned forcefully and the Joker strolled in, twirling his key ring on his index finger. He gave me an admonishing look and, with an unsettling jolt of my stomach, I recalled how similar this was to my dream.

"You _know_ how easily I could kill you, May-flower?" he inquired with a smirk.

"Very easily," I answered, a slight grimace on my face as he sat beside me, scooting farther away from him on the bed, hoping he couldn't read the uneasiness on my face.

"Exactly," he tittered, digging in the jacket of his ridiculous purple suit for something. He pulled out a slightly squished McDonald's breakfast sandwich, holding it out to me.

I was tempted to take it but eyed him warily instead, "How did _you_ get into McDonald's?"

He smirked, tossing it onto my lap and standing, "I have thugs. That's what they do."

I rolled my eyes while his back was turned and cautiously fingered the sandwich. To eat or not to eat… my stomach was practically inside out and there was my answer. I slowly unwrapped the package and began eating.

BATMANBRUCEBATMANBRUCE

Bruce slowly sat up, nursing his head in agony. That had been, by far, the worst night he had had in a very long time. He had received May's text somewhere around three and immediately set out in search for her. Alfred retrieved him, however, not even an hour later. A hammered Batman would do no one – including May – any good.

He had narrowed it down though. He had immediately gone to the Narrows – it was pretty fuzzy, but he remembered marking the buildings he had stumbled through in his search. So he would just have to return to the most recent building he had checked and go from there.

He fingered his cell phone, his mind mulling over the idea of sending May a text. He didn't know where she had hid the secondary cell phone – he figured it had been in her bust – but wasn't sure what the Joker had done with her yet.

The possibilities caused fury to build up in his chest. He would wait for a few minutes… ah screw it…

He flipped his phone open and hurriedly typed a text:

_**May I'm coming to get you. And I'll kill the Joker if he laid a finger on you. Look for me. Love, B**_

He had wanted to put "Bruce" but, on the off chance the Joker _did_ have her phone, he didn't want the sinister genius to link him with Batman. He sent the letter and opened her last message to him. His finger traced "love" and he smiled slightly, recalling his dream in which he had called her "May Wayne".

He slammed his fist on the counter… the Joker wouldn't know what hit him.

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I didn't mean for it to be this long between updates and I hope you're all still out there! Please review!!**_

_**Idntlikeurpants: **__Haha he is pretty awesome! I'm glad you like it!! And the Bones ones are updated! =] ; __**ChibiLover123: **__Haha I hope you liked this chappie! Thanks so much!; __**Madness is me: **__Thanks so much! I appreciate it!; __**Black Wolf-Dog: **__Haha no he definitely isn't the best company! Haha yeah hopefully it wasn't too clichéd!; __**Fairy Skull: **__Hahaha thanks so much! I'm sooo glad you like it!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__le thank you! Lol or should I say merci beaucoup? Lol; __**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr: **__haha is that good or bad??; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Thank you so much! I appreciate it!; __**PureDarkMagic: **__Thanks so much!!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha no, it was never my intention to have him try and rape her. She just assumed because, he's acting so obsessed with her and singling her out of everyone else; __**CullenvsBlack120: **__Haha thanks so much! I'm glad you like my OCs! I really appreciate it!!! There will be a new pairing pretty soon lol… I'm gonna do an X-Men one. Guess who the pairing is gonna be! OC/someone lol!_


	18. News

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and writing my own novels. Speaking of, I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

And hopefully I can update this soon!

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
